Behind Closed Doors
by BlueBiirdy
Summary: Heather and Naya get locked in Naya's trailer overnight. Heather gets claustrophobic and Naya gets close. HeYa.
1. Part 1

**Title - **Behind Closed Doors

**Summary: **Heather and Naya get locked in Naya's trailer overnight. Heather gets claustrophobic and Naya gets close.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Also not real, this is fiction, it never happened. I don't profit from writing this.

**A/N: **Any and all mistakes are my own. This is meant as a light and I guess maybe fluffy fic. It's also rp (Real Person) If you hadn't figured that out already ;)

* * *

**-ooo-**

"I think the doors jammed," Heather says as she pushes on Naya's trailer door, she turns back to face Naya when her attempts at leaving fail. "Does it lock from the outside or something?" She mutters quietly. Naya chuckles.

"It's not some cage, Hemo." She shrugs and continues putting on her coat. It's late and the end of one _very _long day. After filming dance numbers all day Naya's pretty sure she's about to drop dead from exhaustion. That, or go into some sleep-coma.

Heather grunts and Naya's attention is on the tall dancer instantly, brown eyes warm and quick as she watches Heather push against the door.

"Wow," Heather sighs with annoyance. "It's seriously stuck, like, I can't even –" She pushes the door again, palms flat against the surface. "I can't even get it to shift."

Naya smiles with amusement before walking closer and placing her hand lightly on Heather's shoulder, "Move, let me." She instructs and Heather obliges easily. She moves sideways and Naya confidently grabs the door handle with a quick smirk.

When the door doesn't open after a silent struggle she pulls back like she's been burnt, she ignores Heather's smug smile and lazily gestures around the trailer.

"Yeah, it's jammed."

Heather literally squeaks in response, "What?" Naya goes to repeat but Heather basically shoves her backwards and starts knocking on the door in soft taps, "No, no…I think we just need to, like, um…push harder?"

Naya can't help the amused expression on her face as she looks Heather over, "That sounds _so_ wrong."

"Nay," Heather practically whines, "Stop, just help me." She taps the door again, and Naya stops grinning as she takes in Heather's flushed cheeks.

"Wait, are you claustrophobic or something?" She jokes. It's when Heather turns away and faces the door almost hesitantly does Naya's eyes soften. She's behind the dancer in moments, and with a soft exhale she wraps her arms around Heather's waist comfortingly, effectively pulling herself flush against her co-stars back. It's an intimate move, but Naya's done it before. Heather laughs breathily.

"It's not that I'm claustrophobic, it's just, Naya…" She pauses and shrugs. Naya tightens her grip as a soft hum leaves her throat, and Heather leans into her more. "We're stuck. Like, _stuck _Naya, the door isn't opening. Does that not bother you?"

This time it's Naya's turn to shrug, "Someone will figure out we're missing." She explains calmly.

Heather shakes her head, "Everyone's gone home. We've finished filming for the day, I'm going to sound dramatic…but honey, no one's coming for us."

Naya rests her chin on Heather's shoulder and smiles at the term of endearment. Despite the joking tone, Heather sounds restless and reassuringly Naya presses closer.

"It bothers you doesn't it?" She asks lowly, tilting her head she looks at the side of Heather's face curiously, "being trapped?"

Heather tenses against Naya's body and lowers her hands from the door, "How are you not worried?" She questions. Easily evading Naya's inquiry, a nervous laugh leaves her mouth.

Naya hums again, light and warm. "Because I'm brave." She explains simply. Heather's cheeks pink at the answer and she turns around, the action forces Naya to let go and step back. "Tell me why it bothers you." She pushes.

"Trapped, Naya." Heather deadpans seriously and Naya chuckles.

"So it _is_ a claustrophobic thing then?"

"No."

"See, I wouldn't have taken you for someone who is afraid of small spaces. My girls' got fears."

"It's not small spaces –"

Naya raises her hand in a stop sign, "I mean, yeah, you have a completely irrational fear of Twitter. But this is like gold compared to that."

Heather actually looks offended and with a small frown she crosses her arms loosely. "I feel like I should be insulted. Should I be?" She tilts her head and there's a slight grin playing at her lips.

Naya chuckles, "I didn't mean it to sound like it did."

"Kinda sounded like you're pleased I'm claustrophobic…" Heather states and her eyes twinkle under the soft glow of the trailers light.

Naya's quick to respond, "I'm just saying!"

"Saying what?"

"You totally just admitted that you, y'know, have a fear of being confined…you heard that right?"

"Wha-"

"Cause I heard it." Naya grins teasingly and Heather's cheeks flush as she shakes her head.

"You're the one who is terrified of getting a paper cut –"

"Mmmh,"

"– in your _eye_."

"So?"

"How would you get a paper cut in your eye?" Heather asks, her arms unfolding and waving near her own eyes.

Naya looks at her with amusement before quirking an eyebrow, "It happens. It's a perfectly _normal _fear." She states and Heather actually giggles at her words, it's low and soft, and something in Naya's stomach twitches pleasantly.

"Keep telling yourself that." Heather smiles.

Naya steps closer, so close that it causes Heather to take a step back so that she hits the door. She looks momentarily confused and maybe even a little embarrassed, and Naya smirks at the reaction before moving even closer. Literally evading Heather's personal bubble for the second time.

"Jumpy." She rasps and watches when Heather looks away. A defence mechanism Naya had picked up on when she first met Heather, the dancer would either avoid eye contact or bite her nails. Both were a sign the girl was either nervous or unsure. Naya keeps her touch gentle when she pushes back Heather's hair, tucking it smoothly behind a pale ear. "What does it feel like?"

Heather glances back up quickly, blue eyes squint in confusion. "What?"

"Being claustrophobic." Naya explains warmly. "What does it feel like?"

"Why?"

"I want to know." Naya says, kind eyes move over Heather's jaw and across crimson cheeks, she smiles sincerely.

Heather swallows. "I don't know," She says with a nervous laugh. The sound makes Naya move closer, enticed by Heather's rare show of vulnerability. It wasn't often Heather got nervous, or more precisely, nervous around _Naya_.

Using the moment to her advantage, Naya places both hands on the door on either side of Heather's head. "Does _this _make you feel claustrophobic?" She asks, signalling their close proximity.

Heather shakes her head and slender fingers twitch by her side. Her arms are held so straight Naya thinks it's a conscious effort.

"No." Heather vocalizes.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not, I don't know…, trapped?" It comes out as a question and Naya raises an eyebrow curiously.

"What if I didn't move away?" She tests, her eyes search Heather's face carefully and the blonde meets her gaze.

"You would if I asked you too."

"Of course," Naya confirms, "but say I didn't, what would you feel?"

"But you would, so I wouldn't feel anything."

"Take away the trust then…I'm just some stranger cornering you –"

Heather laughs abruptly, breathily. "Never knew you were into roll playing."

"I'm not all vanilla,"

"What are you? A stranger or a milkshake?"

"Funny."

"I thought so too."

"Mmmh," Moving so that there's only a few centimetres between them, Naya looks thoughtful, dark eyes study blue raptly. "This seriously doesn't bother you?" She rasps.

She doesn't know why her heart flurries when Heather shakes her head. But it does. A lot.

"Should it?" Heather looks back just as thoughtfully and Naya shrugs.

"If I were a stranger it would, right?"

"That's an obvious yes, but you're not a stranger. So it's fine." She pauses and then looks between their bodies, Naya does the same. "Why are you trying to make me feel claustrophobic, Nay?"

_That _was a really good question, which Naya had no answer for.

Heather continues, "Because being trapped in the trailer is kind of bad enough." She smiles but Naya can see the hidden fear and pulls back slightly.

"We're not _trapped, _Heather." She soothes.

Heather scrunches her face up, "We can't get out, the doors stuck, you said it yourself."

Smirking Naya pulls back completely, Heather's eyes follow her and Naya reaches into her coats pocket, pulling out her iPhone. "Ta-da!" She hands the device to Heather, "We'll just call someone up and get them to come down and open the door from the outside."

Heather's handing the phone back a moment later, "It's dead."

"What?!"

"Dead."

"I charged it this morning!" Naya exclaims snatching her phone frantically, the screen is blank. "Shit!"

"Not so calm anymore,"

Naya sends a quick look to Heather before tossing the dead mobile onto the small couch nearby, it thumps against the cushions recklessly and she watches it warily. "What do we do now?"

Heather looks around the small trailer quickly, "You're asking me?"

"Where's your phone?"

"I don't have it on me…"

"Okay, okay." Naya breathes, "Then how loud can you scream?"

Heather deadpans her look, "Now's not the time for roll playing," She jokes.

Naya's taken a back for a second before she smirks, "Bite me, Morris."

Gnashing her teeth together Heather playfully winks, the action is flirty but still innocent enough and Naya feels her stomach tighten despite her neutral expression. Heather was naturally flirty with everyone. Naya knew that. Her erratically beating heart however, seemed not too.

"What I meant was if we yell loud enough, someone might hear us." Naya explains shortly. "It's either that or we stay in here all night…"

A moment later Heather's screaming at the top of her lungs and banging forcefully on the door. Somewhere along the lines Naya ends up stomping her feet on the ground and chanting out repeatedly _'Help, someone help' _she doesn't miss the dramatics of her actions, but it's better than Heather's drawn out _'The air's getting thinner…' _

**-ooo-**

* * *

TBC


	2. Part 2

**Title -** Behind Closed Doors

**Summary: **Heather and Naya get locked in Naya's trailer overnight. Heather gets claustrophobic and Naya gets close.

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine!

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed!

* * *

**-ooo-**

Heather's palm is itchy and red from slapping the trailers door repeatedly and her voice sounds dry and tired. Despite the fact Naya gave up yelling for help twenty or so minutes ago, to lie on the couch of all things, Heather keeps going. It's only when Heather starts actually getting frustrated does Naya speak up, her eyes shielded by a cushion covering her face.

"Give it up girl!" She mumbles loudly, "You've been at it for centuries, face it, no one can hear us."

She hears Heather groan and then there's a thud that sounds an awful lot like Heather just kicked the wall, "_Hello?!_" She screams at the door stridently, "we're stuck!"

"You're like a dog with a bone." Naya sighs, pulling the cushion away from her face in favour of sitting up. She stares at Heather's back while the girl raps her knuckles frantically against the door before rolling her eyes. "Let it go."

"Can anyone hear me?!"

"Apparently _not_, Hemo."

"The doors jammed or something, we can't get out!"

"Heather…"

"It's getting late!"

Naya looks incredulously in Heather's direction, "What are you like eighty or something? It's ten thirty."

Pulling her hand away from the door and turning around Heather scowls, "_Why_ aren't you helping me?" She practically growls.

Naya holds her hands up defensively, "I _was_ helping. But somewhere around your 'this is the end' rant I gave up. Plus you're like a distress signal. I can't be heard over you." She shrugs and Heather stares at her. Like for ages. It's sort of off putting and Naya looks down, picking imaginary lint from her jeans before she hears Heather sigh.

"The least you could do is actually _care _about our situation." Heather states seriously.

Naya breathes out and runs her hands through her hair, "I do care." She says honestly. It's not like she _wouldn't _care, she's trapped in her trailer, which warrants some kind of caring on her part. She's just thinking on the rational side of things. Getting worked up helps nothing.

Heather crosses her arms tightly. Another defence mechanism Naya notes. "Do you?" She snaps. It lacks any bite, but Heather was never one for confrontation.

"Yes," Naya says calmly.

Heather keeps her arms crossed, "you don't seem like you do."

"That's because I'm not uncomfortable." Her words hang in the air before she adds, "Like you are." It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Heather wasn't enjoying her entrapment. Although really who would?

Almost as Naya expects Heather adverts her gaze, blue eyes find something fascinating on the ground and Naya watches the dancer silently. Heather's frowning. Although not in a sad way, it's more thoughtful than anything, like she has a thousand considerations swirling around her head. Naya thinks she probably does.

"_Hey_," She hushes. It captures Heather's attention immediately. "Come here, just sit down for a minute and relax. Okay?"

Heather looks resistant but Naya pats the couch encouragingly and the blonde breathes out a laugh before walking the small distance, and dropping heavily onto the offered seat.

Watching as Heather closes her eyes, Naya grins. "Better?"

Heather twitches her hand, "Shhh, I'm still trying to relax."

"I can make ocean noises for you, or even whale sounds…heard they're kinda relaxing…I do a _mean_ whale call."

Heather chuckles, "Oh my God, Naya, Shhh. You're making me tense." She smiles with laughter and squeezes her eyes tighter together, soft eyelashes cast shadows upon her cheeks and Naya looks away quickly.

"If you'd let me do my whale calls, you'd not be _tense_."

Heather chuckles again, "Yes, I would actually. Because like, I've heard your moans when you eat Sushi, and honey if your whale calls are anything like _that_…then I'm going to be tense."

Naya looks back to the blonde swiftly and smirks, "That could be taken two ways…"

"Take it the way it's meant."

"Which is?"

Heather shrugs, "You tell me."

Shifting upon the couch Naya scoots closer to Heather, allowing their thighs to touch. Heather's eyes remain closed and Naya shoulder bumps her lightly. "Also," She hushes quietly, "my whale calls sound completely different to my sushi moans."

Heather's eyes open slowly and she side-eyes Naya with amusement, "why are you defending _that_, of all things?"

Grinning back Naya shakes her head, "'Cause I'm proud. You know that."

"The proudest."

"Holla to that!"

With a soft laugh Heather shakes her head, blonde hair falls across her face at the action and Naya's quick to push it back. A gesture she does a lot when it comes to Heather. Dianna once told her it looks intimate, and sure, Naya guesses on some level it _is _intimate. But it'd be no different than if Mark did it to Heather. Not that he would. She'd probably kill him if he did, just because, and under any circumstance Naya knows Heather would find the whole ordeal awkward.

Heather shifts on the couch, easily siting sideways and crossing her legs. She's biting her bottom lip anxiously and Naya reaches out to smack her knee.

"Stop it!" She chides.

Heather jumps from the unexpected tap and frowns. "Stop what?"

"You're tense again. Seriously, let me do my whale call for you…"

"Stop saying 'whale call'." Heather laughs breathily.

Naya shrugs, "stop worrying so much and I will."

"We're _stuck _in your trailer, Naya."

Naya grins devilishly, "Whale call." She says simply.

"I'm serious, aren't you the tiniest bit worried?"

"Whale call."

"Naya…"

"Heather…"

Groaning, Heather crosses her arms. Naya can't tell if she's holding back a laugh or tears, so she breathes out a sigh of surrender.

"Okay, look, I'm sorry." She softly hushes. "I just don't want you to like, freak out and stuff. Okay? Of course I'm concerned about being _entombed_ in this tiny room. But I figured if I don't panic, _you _won't either."

Heather looks thoughtful, "So you're just as scared?"

Quirking her eyebrow at the word 'scared' Naya licks her lips. No part of her wants Heather to feel _scared, _especially with her around. "Hemo," She warmly says, "you don't have to be sc…" She pauses when Heather looks down, a blush crawling across her pale skin, and feebly Naya clears her throat. Going for a different tactic. "But, yeah. I mean I'm probably more scared than you are. I just hide it well. Being a badass and all."

Heather scoffs out a laugh and looks up, "You're _not_ a badass."

"Don't insult people." Naya chides lightly.

Heather smiles and then looks to the door, "do you want to try and un-_stick _this door? I figured if we both side-shoulder it we may get out."

"Side-shoulder?"

"Yeah, you know, like in the movies when the cops charge through a locked door using their shoulders." Heather explains.

Naya looks warily at the door, before she's being pulled to her feet by a determined Heather.

* * *

**-ooo-**

"Oh my God! Ow, ugh." Heather groans lowly as she slides down the wall to the floor, her right hand grips her shoulder strongly and heavily she breathes out. "Naya, don't try and –"

_Smack!_

"Fuck!" Naya practically growls. She's not too sure how to describe the pain that's coursing through her shoulder and arm, but it warrants cussing. Her attempted 'side-shoulder' had a lot of force behind it, so after bouncing back a few steps from the initial hit to the door, Naya clumsily falls to the ground. She lands mainly on her thigh and grits out a quick, "Warn me next time!" To Heather.

Heather, still gripping her shoulder frowns. "I tried to."

"I think I broke my shoulder…" Naya whines, only now grabbing her arm, mimicking Heather's own position.

"Same."

"That didn't work." It's needlessly stated on Naya's part, but still said with disappointment. "I seriously think my shoulder's broken."

Heather's eyes cover Naya's whole body in seconds before she shakes her head, "Shake it off."

"Easy for you to say, you're used to injuries." Naya states. Heather actually looks like she's in the same amount of pain as herself, which is probably true. She hit the door like a ton of bricks that's been thrown from a skyscraper.

Ignoring Naya, Heather slowly stands. "I'm going to try again. I think it budged slightly when you hit it."

Scrambling to her feet clumsily and wincing from the sharp pain in her arm, Naya grabs Heather's wrist. "Okay, no, you're _not _going to try again. Just…" Heather pulls from her grip and Naya reaches again, "Just stop for a second and rethink things." She misses Heather's wrist and grimaces when her shoulder pinches. "Shit."

Heather stops her movements and determined blue eyes turn soft, "let me take a look."

Naya moves backwards, "It's fine, just don't worry."

"You think I'm going to make it worse don't you?" Heather smiles gently.

"You _did _suggest slamming our bodies into the door…"

"You agreed."

"Reluctantly."

"Oh, please. You basically threw yourself at the door, Naya. I think you might have been airborne for a second." Heather states with laughter, her voice is light and airy and something in Naya's stomach curls pleasantly at the sound.

She nods her consent for Heather to come closer and the dancer does so immediately. Careful hands grip at Naya's upper arm and with the softest touch Heather coaxes Naya to raise her arm, she does, and it's painful. But she manages to keep her expression neutral.

"Hurt?" Heather inquires with a genuinely interested tone.

Naya pinches her lips, "A little."

"Looks more like a lot." Heather states and Naya glances up, she swallows at the intensity behind Heather's gaze before shrugging her good shoulder.

"I'll live."

Heather drops her hands and smiles, "glad to hear." She points to the couch, "Lie down, I'm going to try this door again."

Frowning, Naya looks Heather over. "You'll hurt yourself to."

"I'm going to kick it." Heather says simply.

"Gunna go Jackie Chan on it?"

"You know it."

Naya nods, "Just be careful."

_Smack!_

"Fuck!"

* * *

TBC

**A/N:** There will be fluffier interactions in next chapter! And it will also be longer. So go forth a review darlings! Or not. Up to you.

:)


	3. Part 3

**Title – **Behind Closed Doors

**Summary: **Heather and Naya get locked in Naya's trailer overnight. Heather gets claustrophobic and Naya gets close.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine. RPF.

**A/N: **Again I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed and fav'ed! As promised here's a longer chapter.

* * *

**-ooo-**

"Don't, Naya." Heather whines.

Naya huffs. "Just stop moving."

"Stop poking me then!"

"Hold still, God, move much?"

"Wouldn't have to if you wasn't jabbing my ankle…"

Naya sighs loudly and pulls her hands away from Heather's foot. She leaves them hovering just inches away. "I'm trying to see how badly injured it is." She explains, glaring over at Heather half-heartedly. The dancer has her legs across Naya's lap and is reclined almost awkwardly on the couch.

With a pout that doesn't go un-noticed by Naya, Heather breathes out. "The doors not opening any time soon."

Naya nods and tentatively reaches for Heather's foot again, Heather's white sneakers sit next to her having been ripped off earlier by Naya herself when Heather had limped over to her, swearing like a sailor.

She's gentle, probably more so than needed as she squeezes Heather's ankle. Tanned fingers press into soft skin carefully. "You really shouldn't have kicked the door so hard," she says when Heather flinches.

The girl in question keeps her gaze on her ankle, "I just wanted to get out…" She says softly, if not despairingly.

Naya's smile becomes softer. "I know, sweetie." She hushes before gingerly poking Heather's ankle.

Heather flinches.

"How are you feeling?" Naya adds.

"Worse when you poke me."

"No, I meant about the whole claustrophobia thing. It's not, you're not too worried…are you?" Her question comes out quiet and the concern is evident, not that she's trying to hide it. She's always been able to express herself easily around Heather. The girl was charmingly easy-going. Well, except for when she was trapped in a trailer that is.

Heather smiles thinly, pink lips pinch together. "I'm okay."

Eyeing her co-star doubtfully Naya tilts her head, "Really? Because you nearly broke your foot trying to kick down the door. I mean, I've never heard such foul language come from that pretty mouth of yours." She grins and Heather chews on her bottom lip. Naya thinks it's a thoughtful action on Heather's part, but it looks equally bashful. The look itself intrigues Naya and without much conscious thought she leans closer. Trying to get a better view of Heather's features.

Heather herself stays quiet and Naya squeezes her foot warmly; causing the dancer to smile.

"It's weird right?" She adds lowly, "being stuck in here, it feels strange."

Heather nods her agreement. "I feel like we're not panicking enough, does that make sense?" She swallows and waves her hand in front of her face lazily, "like, minus my internal panic that is. You just seem so calm, it's putting me off, I don't know whether to be worried or calm about everything."

"Like I said, I figured if I don't panic then _you _won't panic." States Naya. She runs her hand up Heather's ankle, pushing the hem of her track pants up slightly in the process.

Heather hums low in her throat and Naya isn't sure if it's from her words or her touch, but either way the sound is welcomed.

"I don't want you to all out panic," Naya continues, tickling her way back down Heather's ankle. There's another hum. "Because honestly if you did, then I think I would as well." Her hand stops and she looks to Heather, blue eyes are already on her. "Can you imagine?" She smiles; the mental imagine of them both losing it dancing within her thoughts.

Heather lets a soft laugh breeze past her lips and she looks away, back to her ankle and Naya's still hand. "They'd find us in the foetal position, I'd put money on that." She shrugs and then adds, "And for the record, I'm not panicking or really even about too."

"Sure." Naya consents with little belief. She climbs her fingers back up Heather's ankle in the form of a walking spider, and when she reaches the dancers knee she playfully squeezes it. It causes Heather to squirm and Naya chuckles at the response before placing her other hand on Heather's shin to hold her steady, getting a better grip and squeezing her knee again.

She chuckles at Heather's breathy gasp, glancing up to see the blonde holding back a laugh. She presses her fingers against Heather's knee more firmer and Heather lightly smacks at her hand.

"Stop, that's ticklish!" Heather laughs.

Naya, despite the laughed plea, doesn't stop. Instead she moves her hand to Heather's side, poking her lightly. She gets the reaction she was hoping for, which is a giggle from Heather and she pokes her again. Heather tries to grab her tickling hands but Naya easily evades any attempts, moving too quickly for Heather and delighting in the constant stream of the girl's laughter. It's quiet and held back, but still there.

"Stop…" Heather repeats with amusement before pulling her legs off Naya's laps and attempting to stand. Her smile making her cheeks apple.

Moving quickly, even for herself, Naya grabs at Heather's elbow. She tugs the dancer back down, and Heather awkwardly falls onto the couch and half of Naya's leg with a soft 'oof'. She goes to wriggle herself off but Naya easily wraps her arms around Heather's waist, trapping her arms by her sides in the process. It's an uncomfortable position really, with Heather slouched against Naya and Naya herself basically hugging Heather, but despite this, Heather laughs.

"What are you doing?!" She exclaims through another laugh.

Naya's grip tightens and she pulls Heather further against her chest, it's a playful move but in the back of her mind Naya can hear Dianna telling her it's intimate. Which is probably why she's more than aware of Heather's every breath and chuckle. She's not usually this hands on, sure, she's not adverse to friendly touches and hugs and her and Heather are more than comfortable around each other. But with the thought in mind that _this _is in fact rather intimate Naya loosens her hold.

It's not by much, mainly just enough to allow her access to Heather's ribs.

She barely even gets the chance to run her fingers over the blonde's sides before Heather's wriggling frantically, the laugh that leaves her mouth is slightly muffled by her hair and Naya's quick to drink the moment in. She relishes the feeling of Heather's body against her own. Of soft skin and strong muscles. She knows if Heather really wanted to escape her hold she could easily do so.

With enthusiasm Naya tickles Heather, earning a gasping sound from Heather in the process, it's half laughed and half sighed and Naya chuckles in response.

"You're meant to be injured!" Heather says in between her giggles.

Naya manages a shrug, "I recovered."

"Your shoulder doesn't hurt anymore?" Heather asks as she nimbly wriggles her arms free. Although Naya had let her.

"I'm badass remember?" Naya quickly says, grunting when Heather twists in her arms. Pale hands seize her own a second later, squeezing them hard enough so that Naya can't continue with her indulging touches. Tickling Heather was something she would never get sick of.

Heather breathes deeply, regaining her composure before attempting to sit up. Naya doesn't let her.

"Let go of my hands," Naya says lightly.

Heather shakes her head. "No, 'cause you're just going to keep tickling me."

"Just let go," She prompts.

Heather again tries to get up, "I'm squashing you, Naya." She says, her voice comes out strained from Naya holding her tighter.

"You're not heavy." Naya states simply. When Heather tries to move again she loosens her hold. "Just let go of my hands, I won't tickle you, promise."

After a pause Heather lets Naya's hands go and instantly Naya digs her fingers into Heather's ribs. Heather literally jumps at the contact and through a squeal she grabs at Naya's wrists, Naya for her part tries to get the upper hand, but it's hard when she's _under _Heather and before she knows it Heather's slipping from her grasp and onto the floor below.

Heather kneels in front of the couch and Naya and pushes back her hair from her face, she's smiling and her face is flushed a bright pink.

"You promised!"

Naya shrugs, "The temptation was too great," She says with a smirk.

Heather stands gingerly and Naya casts a worried look to her ankle, her eyebrows draw together.

Heather must catch the concerned glance because she waves her hand dismissively, "It's fine," She states.

Naya nods slowly, "you sure?"

"Nothing too bad anyway…"

"Maybe you should sit down again." Naya tries, Heather looks at her incredulously.

"I'm not falling for that, Naya. You're totally going to tickle me again."

With a convincing shake of her head Naya stands as well, "Sit." She commands in a steady tone.

Heather raises an eyebrow, "I'm not a dog," She says with a smile.

Naya's mouth twitches in reply. "Just sit down." She pleads. "I'm serious, I don't want you to make it worse or anything."

Heather kicks out her leg and bumps Naya's shin softly with the side of her foot before she shrugs, "Standing isn't going to make it worse."

Retaliating to the light kick Naya pokes Heather's shoulder, "Sit." She repeats.

There's another gentle kick from Heather, "No."

"Sit." Naya says with more force, poking Heather's forearm this time.

Heather smiles and again nudges Naya's shin, "Make me."

"Make you?"

"Yeah."

Moving quickly Naya wraps her arms around Heather's waist and with a quick tug she pulls the dancer towards the couch, it's only because Heather's taken off guard that Naya's able to unbalance her and swiftly Heather falls onto the couch. Her back hits the cushions heavily and through pure shock she reaches for Naya. It's an attempt to steady herself, but Naya proves an unstable object and clumsily falls into Heather a second later.

They collide with such force that both the air from their lungs disappears and painfully their foreheads smack together.

Naya grits her teeth as she props herself up, her hands on either side of Heather's head. "That hurt like a bitch!" She grinds out.

Heather looks completely lost, her blue eyes search Naya's almost frantically and she scowls in obvious pain.

"Seriously, with my shoulder and your ankle and now _both_ our heads…not to freak you out, but I'm starting to think we've been cursed." Naya adds with a smirk, Heather still stares vacantly and immediately Naya's smirk falls. "You alright?" She asks quickly.

God forbid she just concussed her friend.

There's a pause that has Naya's heart beating hideously fast within her chest, and then Heather grimaces.

"Your head is like concrete!" She groans lowly.

With a relieved puff Naya shifts so that she's basically straddling Heather, her thighs pinch around Heather's waist and hips securely. It earns her a questioning look from the blonde but she ignores it in favour of speaking.

"I'm probably concussed and you're making fun of my head?" She utters with a grin, she can feel Heather tensing under her and her stomach tightens at the sensation.

Heather for her part still looks completely lost, but manages a small laugh. Or really a _huff _of air. "That pretty much sums it up."

"Ass." Naya declares with a fake frown.

Heather pops her lips almost thoughtfully, "Mmmh," She hushes out, "now get off, I can't breathe."

Naya rolls her eyes with amusement as plump lips quirk up into a smile. "I can't believe I never realized you were claustrophobic before, it's _so _obvious."

"It's not _that_." Heather defends, "you're just heavy."

Naya knows this isn't true, simply because she is making a conscious effort _not _to put her full weight on Heather. Even if she did she wouldn't have been classed as heavy.

"You only think I'm heavy because you're panicking." She says lowly, if not a bit smartly.

When Heather shifts beneath her, her stomach tightens again and without much consent on her part she swallows dryly. For the longest few seconds they're both silent, Naya with her cotton mouth and Heather with her claustrophobia, but then Heather's hands are on Naya's waist and she's breathing out deeply.

"Off." She commands lightly.

The warmth from Heather's hands makes Naya distracted and she stares at pales fingers as she mutters out an unfocused, "I'm not a dog." Mimicking Heather's earlier statement.

Heather moves again, bucking her hips upwards, not strongly but enough to make Naya take full notice.

"Feeling trapped?" Naya rasps somewhat teasingly. She places both hands on Heather's shoulders to further steady herself and Heather balloons her cheeks before she blows out a puff of air. Her face looks flushed.

"You're impossible, Nay." She says around another breath, pressing her head against the couch's cushion and simultaneously squeezing Naya's waist.

"Mmmh," Naya hums.

There's another long silence during which neither Naya nor Heather meet each other's gaze before Heather turns her head, looking at the door.

"What do we do now?"

With a smirk Naya playfully leans closer, "we could just make out." She says. It's more so her attempt at playful banter however once the words are spoken Heather's skin promptly turns a deep shade of red, even the tips of her ears and Naya's chest tightens with something that feels an awful lot like apprehension. It leaves her with a frown upon her face and a nervous energy buzzing around her body.

She's suddenly _very _aware of her position and also the control she's currently taking, over Heather _and_ the situation.

A small part of her keeps noting that Heather's allowing her to have that control, because she knows all too well that Heather can at any moment free herself, and the fact she hasn't yet makes Naya's heart quicken in a way that feels exciting.

Heather doesn't look at her, instead she keeps a firm gaze on the trailers door and Naya stiffens.

"It's getting late." Naya offers lamely, grimacing outwardly at her own words. She lets go of Heather's shoulders and sits back, Heather's hands leave her waist at the movement and they stay suspended in the air as she finally turns blue eyes back on Naya.

"What are you, like eighty or something?" Heather's words mimic Naya's from earlier and without realizing how tense she had become Naya lets a rush of air past her lips.

"Shut up," She grins.

Heather returns the affection immediately, her own smile matching.

"Ugh, I'm seizing up!" Naya adds before swinging her leg over Heather and onto the ground, she's off the blonde a second later and holding her hand out for Heather to take.

"You really are eighty," Smiles Heather, she slips her hand into Naya's and allows the actress to help pull her into a sitting position.

"I feel it."

"Don't look it though."

"Glad to hear."

Heather makes a low sound in her throat that's either a hum or sigh and runs her hands over her face, brushing her hair back in the process.

Naya smiles warmly before sitting back down, "Tired?"

"Exhausted." Heather replies.

It's silent after that.

* * *

**-ooo-**

"Okay," Naya breathes quietly into the trailer, breaking the silence. Heather looks up from Naya's lap, her head now resting on the actresses thighs. Naya licks her lips, "Truth or dare?" She adds.

It takes a moment for Heather to reply, a soft exhale leaves her lips. "Truth."

Naya smiles softly, "Did I make you uncomfortable before?" She ventures, her voice quiet. The thought plaguing her mind.

She feels Heather shift onto her side, her cheek presses into Naya's thigh strongly.

"Before, as in?" Heather evades.

Naya purses her lips before lightly smacking Heather's shoulder, "You know what I mean," She says, "_As in _when I suggested we make out."

Heather tenses and it makes Naya's stomach dip uncomfortably, "You were joking." Heather states softly and Naya stares at blonde hair for a few seconds, probably too longer than one might normally stare at their best friends hair.

"Mmmh," She hums, "You still blushed."

"You straddled me,"

"You blushed."

There's a huff from Heather, light and nervy, and then the dancer is sitting up. Blonde hair falls from her loose ponytail and blue eyes find Naya's searchingly, Naya looks back with what she hopes is a neutral expression and keeps her smile simple. She knew she hadn't made Heather uncomfortable per say, nervous, sure. That was evident by the lack of eye contact and pink cheeks, but not _uncomfortable_. She just wanted to hear it from Heather herself. Confirmation was better than assumption.

Heather's mouth forms a pout and Naya's glance is not very subtle when she looks at soft lips, she's not completely sure she was joking earlier about the whole 'making out' scenario.

"It's hot in here, I was warm." Heather defends lamely.

Naya nods before she playfully raises her hand and pokes Heather's cheek, the girl practically has a mini stroke at the sudden action and Naya laughs at how oddly adorable she finds it. "It's not, y'know, all that warm." She goes to poke Heather's cheek again but Heather cottons on too quickly and grabs at Naya's finger.

She doesn't let go and smiles broadly, "why do you always have to be poking me?"

Naya shrugs and attempts to reclaim her hand to no avail, "you didn't answer my question," she says through a smile. Hardly containing the giggle in her throat.

"And you didn't answer mine."

"I asked first," Naya notes, jerking her hand upwards and in turn taking Heather's with it. "God, let go." She laughs.

Heather tightens her grip, "feeling _trapped_?"

Naya smirks at her words being echoed back to her before pulling her arm up again and shaking it, Heather keeps her grip tight and tugs Naya's hand closer to her lap, her other hand joins her grasp and she cups Naya's hand securely.

Swallowing thickly Naya stills her movements instantly. "Stop avoiding the question, Morris."

"I'm not avoiding…_Rivera_."

"Then answer it."

"No."

"Heather…" Naya groans lowly.

"No, I mean. That's my answer. _No. _You didn't make me uncomfortable." Heather explains quickly, looking at their joined hands.

Naya follows her gaze, "Good." She looks up, sweeping her eyes across Heather face before tugging her hand again. This time Heather lets her go. She doesn't even try to hide her disappointment at that.

Looking down to her hands Heather bites her bottom lip, "truth or dare?" She asks quietly.

"Dare."

"I dare you too…" Heather starts but then cuts herself off with a shake of her head, a small smile plays on her lips and Naya's eyebrows climb her forehead in response.

"What?" She coaxes.

Heather looks nervy, "Never mind." She mumbles.

Naya squints curiously, "No, tell me. What was the dare?"

"It's stupid."

"Most dares are, that's what makes them fun."

"Forget it," Heather laughs off.

"I picked dare. You have to give me a dare." Naya explains almost in a whine and Heather side-eyes her almost carefully. Naya shrugs, "I'm bored. Come on, lay it on me."

After a small pause Heather points to the couch, "I dare you to eat couch fluff."

Naya doesn't even try to hide her bemused expression, "Really? You're going with the 'eat something' dare?" Heather looks to the couch almost questionably. "That's not what you were going to dare me to do." Naya adds.

"Sure it was." Heather states in a higher than usual tone.

Naya scrunches her face up, "I'm not eating dust."

"You have to it's a dare." Heather clarifies.

Naya ignores it, "truth or dare?"

"You haven't done mine yet…"

"_Truth_ or _dare_?"

Heather sighs loudly, "Fine. Dare."

…

"I dare you to kiss me."

* * *

**A/N: **Little unsure about the ending, but this story is only going to be short, so things have to move forward at some stage… :)

TBC


	4. Part 4

**Title – **Behind Closed Doors

**Summary: **Heather and Naya get locked in Naya's trailer overnight. Heather gets claustrophobic and Naya gets close.

**Disclaimer: **Yet again, not mine. I don't profit from writing this.

**A/N: **Huge thank you too everyone who reviewed, followed and fav'ed! It means a lot. Rating has changed to M, for language and other things ;) Also I got asked if Taylor and Heather are together in this fic, the answer is no, as I can't see her cheating. So for the purpose of this story they aren't together.

* * *

**-ooo-**

"_I dare you to kiss me."_

Heather blinks, "come again?"

With as much off-handedness as Naya can muster while her heart is beating so fast, she bobs her head once. "I dare you to kiss me." She repeats and it sounds surprisingly calm. If not confident.

Heather's eyes flick between Naya's rapidly and she swallows. There's another blush crawling up her neck. "_Naya_…" She says so quietly it's almost lost on the actress herself.

"It's just a dare," Naya rushes as smoothly as she can, she keeps her smile warm, pacifying. There's alarm bells ringing loudly in her head and her heart is in her throat, because she seriously did _not _just go there with Heather. _Heather_. Her best friend and co-star. The one she just currently dared to kiss her of all things.

Internal panic ripe, Naya straightens her back. "But…uhm, I –"

"You want me to kiss you?" Heather clarifies abruptly, cutting Naya's mumbles off.

Naya's eyebrows shoot up her forehead, "It's a dare." She defends. Although even with that excuse it doesn't make what she's suggesting any less gay, or for that matter risky.

_Take it back! Take it back! _

"Look, you don't ha- "

"Are you blushing?" Heather exclaims in a purely curious voice, it lifts up in tone. She leans closer to Naya and squints her eyes.

Naya's about ready to implode from shear panic and embarrassment as she shakes her head, "What? No."

"It looks like it,"

"You're mistaken." She rasps.

Heather sits back a bit, "You're totally blushing." She smiles.

Naya knows this is how Heather deals with surprising circumstances; the dancer is all jokes and light hearted banter. Sometimes she'll go quiet. But that's very rare.

With a breath out Naya runs her palms over her thighs, the sound the action causes seems loud in the small room and she unconsciously holds her breath.

Heather's still watching her.

"_Naya_…" She whispers again and Naya looks away from her thighs and at soft blue eyes hesitantly.

Heather looks just as uncertain as she reaches over and grabs a tanned hand in her own, squeezing strongly.

There's a moment of silence before Heather shakily lets out a breath, her lips part slightly and her cheeks pink as she scoots closer to Naya. Close enough so that their thighs are touching. It feels like a downplayed electric shock that leaves Naya's skin humming when she feels Heather's leg against hers, granted Heather's got track pants on and she herself has jeans…but it doesn't take away the fact that they're sitting practically _on_ each other.

Naya swallows dryly and feels Heather squeeze her hand, the skin on skin contact seems strangely heightened. She thinks she's just alert from how embarrassed she's feeling though.

All confidence gone, Naya nervously glances to their entwined hands.

"I shouldn't have –" She starts but Heather cuts her off.

"Okay." She says quietly.

Naya looks up abruptly, her forehead crinkling. "Okay?"

"Okay, I'll kiss you."

"Y-you'll kiss me?"

Heather nods and then inhales deeply, "It's a dare right?"

The way Heather speaks sounds so unsure that Naya finds herself returning the tight grip between their entwined hands. Both of them practically cling to each other with a nervous energy and slowly Heather leans forward, her jaw is set and blue eyes jump from past Naya's shoulder to her lips uncertainly. She stops when she's only inches from Naya's face and Naya feels her hand being squeezed again, the pressure is crushing but reassuring and she squeezes back. It's a gesture that tells of both their nerves, and perhaps both their insecurities.

It's when Heather licks her lips that Naya's mind catches up with the moment, the moment being _them _about to _kiss. _She doesn't know if she wants to grab Heather's face and crash their lips together hungrily or nervously laugh off the whole thing, because despite her somewhat calm demeanour on the outside Naya's pretty much on the brink of a heart attack.

She actually jumps a little when Heather speaks.

"How do we, uhm, how do we do this?"

The question comes out quiet and Heather seriously looks like she's about to faint so Naya takes it upon herself to take control.

With a nervous fumble she places her free hand on Heather's thigh and leans forward herself. Heather's staring at her gently.

"So just…um…" Naya mumbles. She tilts her head and Heather does the same. One would think they'd never kissed anyone before, but Naya's thinks their nerves have a lot to do with how reserved they both are.

She moves her hand that's on Heather's thigh to brush back blonde hair, before resting it gingerly on Heather's shoulder.

"Just…relax." She hushes. She's not even sure if it's directed at Heather or herself, but her voice actually wavers mid-way through and she swallows dryly.

Heather nods, "Okay."

"Okay." Naya echoes before closing the gap, Heather meets her half way and tentatively claims Naya's mouth. It's soft and quick, a peck if anything and when Heather pulls back Naya finds herself unconsciously leaning closer. Seeking out more contact.

She's pretty sure she tugs Heather back into her, because her lips are suddenly back on the dancers and her heart is pounding achingly fast at the warm sensation. It doesn't completely register with her that she's kissing her best friend while she's _stuck _in her trailer, and that under any other circumstance she might actually find this a 'no go' zone. What does register with Naya however is the simple fact that Heather's kissing her back and it feels like nothing she's experienced before.

It's gentle and timid, something that actually surprises Naya. Not that she thought Heather would be rough and bold because she really didn't, but just because it's such a simple kiss. No tongue, just soft lips and trying tilts of their heads. And for such a simple kiss Naya's never felt more alive. It's like her body is being filled with energy and warmth and something that makes her desperately want to deepen the kiss hungrily, she doesn't though, for the pure fact that Heather seems content with mouse-kisses.

Her hand however leaves Heather's shoulder and moves back to the girl's thigh, she keeps her touch light and leans forward further; the action causes her to accidently counter Heather off balance and the dancer jolts as she breaks the kiss. Slender hands grab at Naya's arm and shoulder immediately and Naya for her part flinches from fear that Heather's actually falling off the couch. Which she isn't.

With a bashful smile Heather let's go of Naya, "Thought I was falling…" She says quietly, her hands suspended in the air awkwardly. It's almost like she doesn't know where to put them.

Naya grins back in understanding, "Maybe if you laid back?" She suggests.

Heather nods consentingly although doesn't actually move and despite Naya's head yelling 'it was only meant to be one kiss, stop trying to get your mack on!' She finds herself pushing against Heather's shoulders to get her to lie down on the couch. Heather complies, albeit a bit tensely but Naya thinks that's because she herself is acting all kinds of nervous so it's probably rubbing off on Heather as well.

Once Heather's on her back with her head resting on the couches arm rest Naya smoothly straddles her, her legs pinch at Heather's sides lightly before she leans down and captures soft lips with her own. This time it's more daring and less timid on both their parts as Heather responds promptly.

Pressing her body closer against Heather's Naya moves her hands down the dancer's sides to run along the hem of her shirt. Heather's own hands are touching Naya's a second later, skimming over the back of her knuckles in an action that tells of her uncertainty and she breaks the kiss.

"Just relax…" Naya soothes. She dances her finger tips further under Heather's top as she explores warm skin. Heather's abs twitch in response and the dancer raises her head from the arm rest to press a still hesitant, although enthusiastic kiss to Naya's lips. With a hum at the unexpected action Naya reciprocates fully, deepening the kiss she runs her tongue across Heather's bottom lip.

Her heart basically explodes in her chest when Heather grants her access and the mere thought that she's even able to be in this position, _kissing _Heather, makes a whole bunch of nerves spread throughout her body. The horny teenage part of her wants to focus on the _good _nerves, the ones that have her breathing heavier and leave pleasant tingles in her stomach every time she presses closer to Heather. Because it's those nerves that are giving her the courage to kiss her best friend passionately and skim wandering hands over heated skin, _those _nerves that make this seem like a fucking brilliant idea.

The _bad _nerves however bring out her more mature side. The side that thinks this could potentially be something to reconsider, not because she doesn't want to kiss Heather, because it's pretty obvious she does. But because underneath all her excited flutters is a small ball of worry that sits coldly within her stomach. She knows it's perfectly normal, I mean, it's not every day she makes out with her best friend…there's going to be a certain amount of fear thrown in. She also knows it's a nervous feeling more than it is a doubtful one, the kind of nervous that makes adrenaline course through her limbs and speed up her heart beat.

In short, Naya is on the verge of hyperventilating and it's pretty much all Heather's fault.

The feeling of Heather's fingers tangling through her hair snaps Naya back into the moment. She pulls back from the kiss with a wet 'pop' to breathe and moves her hands further up Heather's waist, tentative fingers tickle over taught abs and burn a trail across smooth skin. Heather is breathing heavily and her hair has partly fallen loose from her ponytail, messily falling about her face. It's a sight that has Naya's whole body buzzing pleasantly and it's also enough to temporarily derail her _bad _nerves, leaving her restlessly worked up.

Heather's fingers curl in Naya's hair when Naya just stares down at her and she pulls the actress in for another kiss.

Naya quickly responds. Heatedly moving her lips with Heather's and savouring the pure gentleness in which Heather kisses back. It's not cautious, just soft. Sweet almost. Which causes something almost protective within Naya to form, the feeling isn't a new one, she's been protective of people and things before but not of Heather…well not to the extent she also feels possessive.

Pressing her body against Heather's Naya runs her palms over the dancer's ribs, it causes Heather to gasp and she breaks the kiss to do so, leaving Naya to connect her lips to a pale neck almost immediately.

"This okay?" Naya breathes into soft skin, accompanying her words she wriggles her fingers signalling their position on Heather's waist.

It doesn't elude her that Heather's own hands have stayed in safe-zones, not that she's complaining, it's almost cute how careful she's being.

Heather nods and a soft hitch catches in her throat when Naya sucks tryingly on her pulse point.

"You sure?" Naya husks and Heather's hands tighten in her hair.

There's another small noise from Heather that has Naya's heart racing and her stomach fluttering, before the dancer nods again.

"…'mmh sure," Heather exhales.

Feeling more confident knowing she's not over stepping the boundaries Naya shifts her body so that one of her thighs is between Heather's legs, she literally feels Heather's skin heat up from the movement and with a few lingering kisses to the blondes jaw Naya pulls back to view Heather's appearance in full. Pink lips are parted and strikingly blue eyes stare back, it's the darkest Naya's seen Heather's eyes before and the sight is more than welcomed. She thinks her own eyes are probably even darker.

Heather's gaze drops to Naya's lips and she runs her hands through dark hair before they move to Naya's shoulders, digging her fingers in softly she tugs Naya towards her, a signal to continue kissing.

With a warm smile Naya leans forward and brushes her lips teasingly against Heather's, the sensation is still so new and a part of her thinks she'll never get over the fact that she's kissing Heather, well, it's more like making out by this point. Heather lifts her head to chase Naya's mouth and butterflies basically take over Naya's stomach at the gesture. The action itself is a small one on Heather's part, probably even done unconsciously as a simple reaction. But Naya still finds it endearing.

When Heather tries a second time to claim plump lips Naya hovers back again, chocolate eyes drinking in every feature on the dancer's face.

She always knew Heather was beautiful, but having her in this position with blue eyes looking up at her and hands gripping her shoulders wantonly, she thinks Heather's the prettiest person on Earth.

For a third time Heather lifts her head and again Naya moves back, she grins when Heather exhales softly.

"Naya," Heather breathes and it's almost a whine.

With a smile Naya moves one hand up to Heather's face to brush back blonde hair, it earns her a look from Heather that if she's reading right is adoration.

Closing the gap between them Naya passionately kisses Heather fully. Her lips are firmer and more confident than before as they seek out control. Dominance.

Heather holds her own well, deepening the kiss with a seemingly practiced ease and cupping Naya's face strongly. Soft lips keep up with Naya's feverish kisses effortlessly. It's almost like they were made to be kissing partners.

With a light hum Naya rocks her hips forward and immediately Heather tenses, Naya can actually feel the dancer's stomach muscles jump and Heather's fingers find their way back into dark hair as she breathes in air through her nose, not breaking the kiss.

It's not a bad tensing. Naya's more than aware of that, it's clear in the way Heather's own hips rock upwards in response a moment later, tryingly but not by any means hesitantly.

Naya matches her movement with her own and rocks down against Heather's body a second time, it's then that Heather breaks the kiss and as both their breaths mingle hotly she runs her hands down Naya's back. It's the furthest Heather's gone in the way of touching and Naya grins appraisingly before placing soft kisses along Heather's jaw.

With a low hum Heather bunches Naya's thin coat between her fingers and tilts her head to the side, allowing Naya more access to her neck.

"_Naya…_?" Heather questions quietly.

Naya keeps delivering wet kisses along Heather's jaw and neck and manages a low hum.

"Naya," Heather repeats, louder this time and Naya responds again with a hum. She feels Heather swallow a second later and stops her assault on the blonde's neck in favour of pulling back, warm but edgy eyes look to blue and she breathes deeply.

"What's the matter?"

Heather shakes her head, "Nothing." She explains before licking her swollen lips and glancing down, "it's just…"

"Just what?" Naya urges lightly.

"Just," Heather shrugs and looks back to Naya, she looks unsure and something else Naya can't seem to explain before slowly she breathes in.

"I dare you to take off your shirt…"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm feeling evil for ending this chapter here...and also for how short it was.

TBC


	5. Part 5

**Title – **Behind Closed Doors

**Summary: **Heather and Naya get locked in Naya's trailer overnight. Heather gets claustrophobic and Naya gets close.

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine. Still don't profit.

**A/N: **Wow, thanks so much for the reviews! This chapter turned out longer than I thought it would, but who doesn't love a lengthy chapter? Also, it's pretty much all sweet lady kisses. So, enjoy!

* * *

**-ooo-**

"_I dare you to take off your shirt…" _

At Heather's words Naya's heart twinges pleasantly and she allows a small grin to grace her features, Heather returns it.

The dare surprisingly doesn't make Naya feel nervous, she thinks it probably should. I mean, she's making out with her friend and said friend just requested that she take her top off. She's pretty sure she should be feeling every weird and wonderful emotion under the sun, but instead the only thing she is feeling is content. Like really fucking content. The kind of content that only comes when you're comfortable and blissfully happy, Naya thinks there should be a warning on Heather.

Something like 'if kissed, kisser will become a sappy mess; approach with caution'

Heather's hands move down Naya's back and rest at the small of it, "It's a dare." Heather whispers. Naya's positive the dancer is trying to come across confident. "I'm not above double-dog daring…" Heather adds and Naya's pulling back smoothly.

She straddles Heather again, sitting upright, and in one motion shrugs out of her coat. It falls onto the floor beside the couch and Naya's left in a thin tank top, she smiles down at Heather who seems very much alert before wriggling her hips.

The response she gets from Heather is a cross between a moan and a whimper. Naya should probably find it a little disconcerting that her co-stars soft sounds turn her on so much, but really, Heather's underneath her…she hasn't got time to think about stuff like that.

Heather licks her lips and her hands move to run up Naya's thighs, "I said _shirt _not _coat_."

"I'm getting there," Naya purrs, she's actually pretty proud how sexy her voice sounds. Considering all she wants to do is shakily bend to Heather's every word and whim.

Grabbing at the hem of her own tank top Naya twitches her fingers, a smirk in place when Heather's eyes watch her every action.

"_Nay_," Heather pleads when it becomes clear Naya's not fulfilling her part of the dare.

Naya lets a soft chuckle leave her lips before she pulls the shirt over her head. It's not until she's tossing it haphazardly onto the ground does the small spark of nerves hit her, it's not a bad feeling, but the nervousness tickles at her limbs warningly. It makes her feel jittery and with the uptake of a sloth Naya finally registers her position – it's not that she hadn't before – it's just that she looked past a few details.

Like the blinding fact that she now sat on top of Heather in only her jeans and bra.

She feels Heather's hands squeezing her thighs and she's not sure if it's a reassuring gesture or an unconscious one on the blonde's part, but either way it stops some of the nerves and Naya looks to Heather with as much confidence as she can muster.

For her part Heather is just staring unabashedly at Naya's chest. It reminds Naya of a teenager.

Raising one eyebrow Naya places both her hands on top of Heather's, allowing her nails to scratch lightly over pale knuckles. Heather's eyes look away from Naya's chest and focus on the touch before she smiles, it's sweet and a little playful and before Naya has a chance to really decipher what the grin means Heather's flipped her onto her back. Changing their positions seemingly effortlessly.

Strong hands are cupping her face the instant she's below Heather and bolder lips find hers with force. She kisses Heather back with as much certainty she's shown yet and hums lowly when Heather deepens the kiss by running her tongue along her bottom lip.

She pretty much gasps into Heather's mouth when she allows her access, which doesn't go unnoticed by Heather at all if the small smile that threatens to stop the kiss is anything. Heather's tongue is hot and tender and Naya's pretty certain she's on cloud nine already as she runs her hands needily through blonde hair.

Heather's own hands continue cupping Naya's cheeks, tilting her head slightly and changing the kiss experimentally. The simple action has Naya breathless for more and out of pure instinct her hands move lower, grabbing at Heather's shirt and pulling the girl closer to her. Not that there is really any room between them as it is.

Heather breaks the kiss with a smack of her lips and pulls back slightly, her breathing is heavy. "You okay?" She asks and Naya smiles at the random moment Heather choses to confirm this.

With a quick nod Naya licks her lips, "Yeah," she places a kiss to Heather's jaw before adding, "you?"

"Yup," is all Heather manages between her heavy exhales. She tilts Naya's head back a bit before reconnecting their lips. It's slower this time, although still heated. But then Heather's pulling back again and Naya almost frowns at the loss of contact however Heather speaks before she can, "also, you're really attractive…" She mumbles before claiming plump lips again.

Naya smiles into the kiss at the compliment and actually giggles as well before she feels Heather's wandering hands run over her bare stomach and sides, the skin on skin contact sets her nerves on fire and Naya's glad Heather's roaming from the 'safe-zones'.

She responds by dragging firm hands back up Heather's back, her fingers entwine at the nape of Heather's neck and she pushes her hips up at the same time.

The moan the action draws from Heather has Naya's stomach twitching satisfyingly in reply and she breaks the kiss breathily to place sloppy kisses along Heather's jaw and neck, Heather's blonde hair cascades around Naya's face like a curtain and she takes comfort in the privacy it seems to give them.

"This should feel weird…" Heather states through a pant.

Naya hadn't taken Heather for a talker during a make out session, but she stood corrected.

Nodding, although still placing idle kisses to soft skin Naya breathes in, "Why should it feel weird?"

She knows why, she just wants Heather to say it, to confirm it or maybe just get it out in the open.

Heather's hands move higher up Naya's waist and stop just below her breasts, long fingers stay still. "We're friends," Heather says around her breathing, Naya's proud enough to know it's her kisses that are leaving the blonde breathless. "A-and we work together."

"Mmmh,"

"And best friends don't kiss like this,"

"Mmhm,"

"Like at all. B-but we are, and…"

"_And_?"

"And…" Heather's head drops to rest between Naya's neck and shoulder as Naya nibbles on her earlobe gently, "and it should feel weird, but it doesn't."

Heather's words are quiet and Naya nods in reply. It _wasn't _weird, Naya's sure if it was she would have stopped after the first kiss. Instead she's lying on her back, without her shirt and leaving all kinds of marks on Heather's neck. So it's not weird. Just new territory.

"Is it weird for you?" Heather asks.

Naya places one calm kiss over Heather's pulse point before moving to cup her face, "I have my shirt off, HeMo, and I don't take my shirt off for just anyone." She says simply, looking Heather in the eye. "So just relax."

"I'm not, _not _relaxed."

"Your hands haven't moved an inch higher," Naya states with a soft smirk, she feels Heather's fingers twitch against her ribs and then the blonde's moving one hand to lightly cup Naya's bra clad breast. She looks so unsure of her actions that Naya grins, "there you go." She whispers before distracting Heather with a light kiss.

Her hearts about to burst from her rib cage simply with the knowledge that Heather's touching her intimately, so when the dancer squeezes her breast gently Naya's body about explodes with feeling. She travels her hands to grab at Heather's shirt a moment later and tugs the loose fabric up, revealing Heather's back and sides.

When Heather doesn't pick up on the subtle gesture to take her shirt off, Naya wriggles her fingers against what little skin she can reach.

"We should take yours off too," She rasps.

Heather nods and lifts herself up, mimicking Naya's earlier actions when she herself was taking off her coat and shirt, except its Naya who's grabbing at the hem of Heather's top and lifting it over the girl's head. Blonde hair spills over smooth shoulders as Naya drops Heather's shirt near her own and runs her gaze over perfectly defined abs, over Heather's simple blue bra and small breasts.

She's propping herself up on her elbows with Heather sitting mainly on her thighs – _straddling _her – and nothing has felt more exhilarating in her entire life.

Heather's eyes stay on Naya's and a pink blush climbs her neck, she bites at her lower lip. "_So_…," she starts but Naya cuts her off with a forceful kiss. Their lips meet without restraint and move easily against one another's.

Naya's quick to pull Heather back down and even quicker to run warm hands across her abs and over blue lace, swallowing Heather's gasp hungrily.

Heather's hand presses against Naya's cheek and she weaves her fingers through the back of Naya's hair, the further she tangles her fingers in dark locks the more Naya melts. Heather's lips are soft and wet against her own. Naya wonders if her own lips feel the same, or if her kisses are less soft and more hungrier.

Moving her palms across Heather's breasts Naya massages them with a light touch, enjoying the way Heather pushes into her. Butterflies fill Naya's stomach at the simple motion and Heather brushes her tongue across Naya's teasingly, it's wet and hot and their breaths mingle heatedly.

With Heather's thumb stroking just behind Naya's ear and her other one tickling across a tanned abdomen she pulls away from the kiss, inhaling needily before her lips find Naya's collarbone and she sucks wetly. Naya's eyes fall shut from the sensation and Heather's warm breath causes her body to shiver with excitement.

Heather's fingers tickle at the back of Naya's thigh and she pulls the actresses leg up, effectively getting Naya to wrap one leg around her waist and back. Her mouth leaves Naya's collarbone and returns to waiting lips, the kiss is firmer. Wet and sticky, and Naya's tongue dances for dominance against Heather's. She is usually a top, but she figures if Heather's comfortable being the one to take control then she'll let her.

Again Heather breaks the kiss and breathes deeply, "truth or dare?" She mumbles before attaching perfect lips to Naya's neck.

Her tongue grazes unkissed skin and she uses her lips to soothe the tingle that runs across Naya's flesh, nipping slightly at the tanned skin in the process.

"What?" Naya gulps around a soft sigh.

Heather keeps kissing, "truth…, or dare?"

Confused, Naya runs her hands up Heather's bare back. "You want to play the game?" She asks around another moan. She feels Heather's tongue trail hotly over her pulse point, and then the dancer pulls back. Not much. Just enough to look in Naya's eyes.

"I want you to pick dare," she explains calmly, flirtatiously.

She goes back to kissing Naya's neck, ravenously although at the same time sweetly and Naya scratches her fingernails lightly across Heather's shoulder blades.

She manages to mumble out a light "dare," and then Heather's lips are on her own, hard and firm.

They kiss for a few long seconds, just exploring each other mouths and tilting their heads different ways, before Heather leans back. Her lips hover over Naya's teasingly.

"I dare you to take off your jeans." Heather says.

Naya thinks its Heather's way of subtly testing the waters, testing how far they're going to take this. Or how far Naya's _ready_ to take this. It's straight to the point in Heather's own roundabout way and Naya smiles before placing a quick kiss to the blonde's lips.

"Okay," She breathes. Heather's lips find hers before she can say anything else and Naya eagerly cups the blonde's face to hold her there. "But…," She manages in between kisses, "you…," Heather nibbles her bottom lip and Naya pushes her hand to the nape of Heather's neck, pulling her closer. "You have to do it yourself." She finishes.

Her lips press against Heather's firmly and she feels one of Heather's hands slide down her side until nimble fingertips brush the top of her jeans.

Heather fiddles with the button and zipper almost clumsily, distracted by Naya's kisses.

"…'Mm can't…," She mumbles into Naya's mouth. Naya's stomach is so warm against the back of her hand. It makes the jeans button seem cold. She tries again but her fingers slip on the button awkwardly. " ...'an't mmh 'utton," Heather attempts to explain but Naya's persistent mouth swallows any coherent words she might have had.

Naya smiles against Heather's lips before moving her hand between both of them and unhooking the stubborn button easily. She moves her hand to the back of Heather's neck and places a kiss just below her ear. Her cheek is pressed against Heather's closely.

Pulling the zipper down; Heather's fingers hook in the belt loops of Naya's jeans and she pauses. Naya's heart is racing and if Heather's heavy breathing is anything to go by, so is hers. With another little kiss placed to Heather's jaw, Naya joins Heather's hands with her own. Grazing across slender knuckles she slides her thumbs under the hem of her pants and tugs down, wriggling them down her thighs.

Heather's quick to help and after some awkward shuffling and Naya kicking her shoes off recklessly, her jeans are discarded on the floor.

She's left in her underwear. The air feels colder now that she's almost naked and goosebumps rise on her skin.

Heather crawls back on top of Naya and places a kiss lightly to her neck and jaw and cheek and then finally to her mouth.

With her legs bare Naya can feel the fabric of Heather's track pants against her heated skin and it makes her dizzy with want, it doesn't help matters that Heather's thigh slips between her legs and when Heather applies pressure it has Naya gasping out a weighty moan.

Her stomach tightens and coils and the feeling below her belly feels like it's going to fill her whole body and stop her from breathing. She wants to touch Heather, every part of her. She wants to _kiss _every bit of her soft skin.

Heather keeps peppering kisses along Naya's neck and jaw and puts her palm flat against Naya's abdomen, slipping it lower until Naya can feel the heat between her legs intensify.

With a shaky exhale Naya's hands run down Heather's back, she cups her ass firmly although still lightly and Heather responds by pressing her thigh up. The shot of pleasure that runs through Naya has her breath catching in her throat and she nips at the sensitive skin below Heather's ear. Earning her a moan.

Heather kisses her again, deep and hard.

"I haven't done this before," She breathes. Naya nods in understanding but Heather seems to think she needs to elaborate. "With a girl, I've never like…," she stops and her eyebrows rise, "…done _this_."

Naya nods again and Heather kisses her once, a soft peck. Naya licks her lips, scratching her fingernails against the back of Heather's neck calmly.

"It's okay." She says. Leaning up to place her own kiss to Heather's mouth, "me either."

Seemingly more comfortable Heather continues sliding her palm down, she stops just below Naya's stomach and her fingers dip under the lace of Naya's underwear smoothly.

Heather's fingers are so warm and gentle against Naya's skin. Making her body buzz almost unbearably. She wants Heather to keep moving her hand lower, but she doesn't. Instead Naya is covered in needy kisses, her neck and jaw and the corner of her mouth are covered by Heather's lips and she's not complaining. Every kiss seems to leave a burning trail and it builds Naya up until she's sure she'll burst, it makes her buck her hips against Heather.

The throbbing between her legs increases to almost an intolerable beat and Naya grabs desperately at Heather's pants, the grey fabric is bunched between her fingers and she coaxingly tickles her nails along the hem and Heather's exposed back. When she bucks her hips again Heather finally continues moving her hand. Slowly and teasingly.

It's almost unexpected when Heather's warm fingers travel the length of her center tentatively, up to her clit, and then back down to her entrance.

The warm sensation the light touch causes has Naya holding her breath. Her heart dips. She can feel the beat of it in every nerve and she's certain she has never felt this worked up before, and Heather's barely even touched her.

"This okay?" Heather tests. Naya's able to hear the nervous inflection in her voice easily and nods quickly.

She leans up for a kiss and Heather eagerly complies. Crashing her lips against Naya's with a bruising strength.

Moving her own hands Naya slips one across Heather's stomach, slipping under the waistband of her pants. She flattens her palm over Heather's cotton panties and cups the length of her core. The heat makes her moan against Heather's lips and when she applies pressure Heather's own moan fills the trailer.

Heather's fingers begin to rub back and forth tryingly and the bubble of pleasure that spikes below Naya's stomach has her keening her hips upwards.

She keeps kissing Heather and rolling her hips as she starts to rub small circles over Heather's panties, she knows she's doing something right from the little mewling noises Heather begins to make. The soft sounds have Naya grazing her tongue across Heather's quickly, swallowing every moan.

She's pretty certain Heather's moans should be illegal, because her body is literally humming from hearing them. It makes her feel wide awake and she wants to keep drawing the sounds from the girl. She thinks she could quite easily become addicted.

Shifting her hips again Naya breaks the kiss, Heather's movements are light and still very much unsure and Naya's whole body is screaming out for more friction.

With her hand that's not currently down Heather's pants Naya cups her friend's cheek, skimming her fingertips across flushed skin. Heather's eyes are dark as they look back at Naya.

"You can move more," Naya assures. Pressing her own hand against Heather's center and causing Heather to let another soft whimper escape.

Heather's quick to mimic and the simple pressure has Naya rocking forward. She can feel Heather's fingers gliding over her clit and back down to her entrance and then one finger is entering her, the gasp that the action pulls from her is breathy and loud and her head falls back onto the couches cushion.

Heather kisses her jaw tentatively, "you okay?"

Naya nods. The feeling of having Heather inside of her is overwhelming her senses. Setting her skin on fire and she just wants to hug Heather to her closely, feel the warmth of her skin.

Heather delivers another kiss to Naya's jaw and tryingly pulls her finger back, thrusting it back in slowly. Naya is so warm and soft around her, and Heather can feel the actress's walls tightening with each thrust. It's an experience that has Heather running on adrenaline and she watches Naya's every expression with a careful gaze.

Naya's hand is still rubbing small circles over Heather's pants and the jolts of pleasure have Heather squirming needily, she can't even control her breathing, it's just coming out quick and erratic. Along with a few breathy pants.

She's so nervous but at the same time she feels completely safe with Naya. It's a weird feeling. The unsteady emotion that is weighted by arousal and clouded by the shear fact that Heather really has no idea what she is doing, although she's aware that Naya doesn't either and that in itself is comforting.

Naya feels another kiss being peppered upon her jaw and then Heather's claiming her lips, quick and wet.

Fumbling, Naya moves her hand to dip under Heather's panties. She's so worked up it's hard to fully concentrate, but the feeling of Heather's wet core redirects her attention immediately and she runs her fingertips through her folds. The slick heat of Heather surrounds her and Naya's stomach twitches when Heather shakily exhales.

Without warning Naya enters two fingers in Heather's slick heat, humming throatily when Heather grinds down and releases a puff of air.

They start up a steady rhythm. Both rocking against one another and breathing each other's air. It's intoxicating and tiny currents of pleasure prick at Naya's stomach as everything builds. Heather's kissing her neck repeatedly, lazily and shakily and Naya increases her pace. Her hips roll up with every thrust from Heather and Heather grinds down at the same time.

Naya's more than aware that Heather's pants are still on but she's unable to focus on much more than the feeling of Heather's seemingly skilled hand, and her soft kisses bringing her closer to the edge.

With every moan Heather breathes it pushes Naya further. There's something so beautiful to Naya about being the one making Heather gasp and tremble against her. She feels an overpowering protectiveness weigh her limbs and she lifts her head up to find Heather's mouth. Her kiss is slow and telling and Heather reciprocates just as kindly.

They only break the languid kiss when the need for air becomes too much and the building pressure reaches breaking point.

Gripping Heather's shoulder tightly with her free hand Naya pushes her fingers further into Heather, curling slightly. Heather does the same and the action has Naya gasping loudly as she bucks her hips up strongly, she's so close.

Her skin prickles with every movement of Heather's body against her own and she bites teasingly on Heather's shoulder.

"Keep going." She breathes encouragingly. Heather quickens her pace and Naya follows. "Keep going…"

"_Naya_…," Heather whimpers.

The sound alone is enough to send Naya over the edge and with an explosion that ripples up her stomach and through her body, she grips Heather strongly. Her breathing is loud and she moans incoherently against Heather's shoulder as the aftershocks of her orgasm die down. She's actually speechless and Heather kisses her needily for a long moment. Soothing her firm kiss with little ones soon after Heather begins rocking again and Naya realizes her own hand has slowed, picking up her pace again once she's recovered from her literally mind blowing orgasm, Naya flips them.

It's rough and fast and she's almost positive had Heather even tried to resist they would have fallen off the couch, but lucky she manages to get Heather on her back without hurting either one of them, and she kisses Heather firmly. Heather's gasp is swallowed and they both smile into the kiss.

It doesn't take long for Naya to bring Heather to her peek. And with a few more thrusts she's burying her face into the crook of Naya's neck and whimpering out Naya's name, it's said so sweetly Naya's heart balloons and if Heather didn't currently have her face hidden Naya would have studied her every emotion. As it is she can feel Heather's hot breath upon her skin and her walls tightening around her fingers and it's the best feeling Naya's ever experienced.

"You're beautiful…" Naya whispers and Heather's arms wrap around her shoulders strongly, pulling her in for a hug.

Naya pulls out of Heather gently and slips from her track pants to return the hold. She brushes her lips against Heather's temple and in return Heather buries her face further into Naya's neck, breathing heavily still.

There's something so raw about the way Heather clings to Naya that sets the actresses heart galloping. She can feel Heather's palms pressing into her back and keeping her close. It's nice Naya thinks, and perhaps for Heather it's a needed embrace.

With another light kiss to Heather's temple, Naya settles her body more comfortably on Heather. She's fine with just holding, or really, being held by Heather. She has no intention of moving.

So with that in mind Naya shuts her eyes, her body is humming still and she's very much aware that she just gave Heather an orgasm. Her best friend. Her co-star.

Logically it should feel weird.

But it doesn't.

* * *

**A/N: **I became a recluse for two days writing this, so hopefully I delivered something good :)

TBC


	6. Part 6

**Title – **Behind Closed Doors

**Summary: **Heather and Naya get locked in Naya's trailer overnight. Heather gets claustrophobic and Naya gets close.

**Disclaimer: **No. Just no.

**A/N: **I just want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/fav'ed the last chapter, it honestly means a lot to get such nice feedback. So just know that even the simplest review is very much appreciated.

* * *

**-ooo-**

_12:45am_

"…, can't move Naya."

Naya's eyes squeeze shut even tighter as her mind starts to de-fog from sleep and she pushes her cheek against Heather's collarbone, Heather's hair is brushing her forehead and nose and it tickles enough to drag a tired groan from Naya.

It's not enough to completely wake her though.

There's hands pushing back Naya's own hair a moment later before they skim across her bare shoulder, it's barely a tap.

"Seriously, I'm like pinned." More words rouse Naya and she again nests closer to the warm body beneath hers, "Naya…? Honey, wake up."

"Mmmh?" She manages to grunt in response.

The hand on her shoulder drops away, "I'm having trouble, like, moving."

Frowning, Naya licks her lips. Her eyes still shut. "Just…, sleep."

There's a really loud huff that sounds even louder because Heather's mouth is right near Naya's ear, and then Heather's wriggling. Like legit wriggling. The kind someone does when they're being tickled or think they have some type of really scary bug on them. It jolts Naya out of her slumber quickly.

"What the hell are you doing?" She says around tired lips. Her eyes squint in the low light of the trailer and she lifts her head from Heather.

"_Dying_!" Heather says dramatically huffing in more air.

Naya grins with amusement, "Drama queen, much?"

Ceasing her wriggles, Heather goes limp. Deadpanning her look. "Just sit up for a second so I can breathe."

"You're talking, HeMo. So you're breathing."

Heather doesn't look amused. "It _feels _like I can't breathe, like, my lungs just don't want to fill up. Or something…, I don't know."

Smiling tiredly Naya pushes both her hands into the couch on either side of Heather's head and lifts herself up a fraction, "you've gotta get this claustrophobia controlled." She says, before moving more to Heather's side.

Heather shifts over a little to allow her room and Naya tangles their legs together, resting her head on Heather's shoulder lightly.

A second later she's asleep again.

**-ooo-**

_2:08am_

There's a pressure against Naya's chest that feels heavy. Her head is foggy from sleep; clouded to the point she isn't sure if she's even awake. Her eyes are shut. She knows that much and she's on her back, flat. Which confuses her, because she remembers being on her side earlier…or at least half on top of Heather. So the fact she's now in a different position makes her scrunch her face up. Eyes still shut firmly.

The pressure on her chest doesn't go away and instinctively she reaches a hand up, she smacks into something that feels a lot like hair and her eyes shoot open.

Heather. It's Heather's hair. Heather is lying near her. _On _her.

She calms and curls her fingers in her friend's hair, scratching her scalp lazily with a groggy tiredness.

Heather nests closer, pushing her body tighter against Naya's.

The last thought Naya has before drifting back into sleep is that Heather's bare torso is warm, and also that she herself is still very much exposed.

**-ooo-**

_4:19am_

Naya's awoken abruptly by a loud crashing sound. It's so loud she swears she feels it in her teeth.

She sits up quickly and her palm covers her heart in an attempt to calm her jackhammer heartbeat and squash her scream. It's only when she's actually taken a couple of breaths does she realize Heather isn't next to her anymore, in fact she's the only one on the couch.

Dumbly she pats the spot near her before she hears a low wheezing sound, it's soft and throaty, and hesitantly Naya looks to the ground directly below the couch.

"Oh my God," she mumbles around her still present sleep, "Heather?"

On the floor, with her head held in her hands, lies Heather. Flat on her back.

Her legs are bent at the knees and she's grinding her teeth, the wheezing sound is actually her hissing.

And not in the snake kind-of hiss, but in the _pain_ kind.

Realizing this, Naya throws herself forward and awkwardly kneels on the floor beside Heather. She's pretty much squashed between a writhing Heather and the couch but it doesn't matter, not when she's completely confused about what has happened.

"_Shit_," she whispers. More so in response to her rude wakeup call than anything else. "You alright? What happened, HeMo, are you hurt?" She blabbers.

Heather's still hissing and her hands are still covering most her face.

It's annoying because Naya's so confused and so tired, and she does not do well on broken sleep.

"You're head?" She guesses.

Heather nods and presses the balls of her palms into her eyes. It looks like she's crying and Naya's heart sinks painfully.

"Are you crying?" She's pretty sure her voice just about died on her tongue, but Heather seems to have heard her because she shakes her head.

Pulling her hands away from her face and eyes Heather squints, Naya notes she looks tired.

"I'm in so much pain." She deadpans and her voice is strained, like when you stub your toe on something and at first your voice comes out really tight. Tight and clipped.

Naya frowns. "Okay." She pretty much just stares back at Heather awkwardly. Mainly it's awkward on her part because she _just _realized she's only wearing her underwear, and that Heather's only got her sweats and bra on. Also, there's the small fact she's quite positive she's currently kneeling on both their tops, and it's a little distracting.

Distracting in the sense it's bringing up their earlier actions.

_Stay calm, stay calm. Stay calm!_

"_Uhm_…," Naya swallows around her suddenly dry mouth and looks away from Heather, her eyes sort of just stare at the edge of the couch.

Heather doesn't seem fazed by Naya's sudden awkwardness and props herself up on her elbows. Her legs still bent.

"You hit like a girl, by the way." She mumbles through a small grin.

Naya's stomach drops, "I didn't hit you." She defends. Not that she knows if that's correct or not, she was asleep. But the thought of her hitting Heather makes her chest tighten badly.

"Elbowed then." Heather says. Naya bites the inside of her cheek.

"I didn't mean too." She manages to mutter around the growing ball of guilt.

Heather doesn't look as offended as Naya thinks she should.

She just elbowed the girl in the damn head! Heather should be fuming mad, not making jokes.

Naya's hands fly out to grab Heather's head and she flattens her palms against the dancers temple and forehead. Heather flinches at the direct and sudden contact.

"I honestly didn't mean too," Naya says again. "I was asleep."

"I know –"

"I knocked you off the couch?"

Heather nods. "Man overboard."

Mortified, Naya pulls her hands back. Aware she just totally invaded Heather's personal space, and strangely at that.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I tend to move around a lot when I sleep. Are you – uhm, did I hurt you badly?"

She's basically glaring worry at Heather's head. She can't see any obvious injuries, not even a bruise, but she still feels like crap about knocking Heather off the couch.

Plus the whole situation is making her increasingly uncomfortable and she's not entirely sure why.

Heather sits up fully, crossing her legs and sitting Indian style. She shrugs once. "It's fine now. Just stings a bit. The fall hurt more than the hit actually, 'cause I like landed on your boots."

Naya grimaces when Heather lazily points to the pair of brown shoes behind her, she can imagine the pain they caused. They might have been comfortable to wear, but to land on was probably a very different story.

Unconsciously, Naya looks to Heather's torso. She's mainly thinking about the blonde's back having a bruise or a mark of some kind, however since Heather's _facing_ her Naya's eyes land upon her chest. And she stares. For longer than she should under the circumstances.

Heather's bra cups her breast perfectly. Soft flesh is covered by the lace teasingly and Naya's almost certain she's an idiot for not stripping Heather of it when she had the chance. At that thought Naya travels her eyes up, over Heather's collarbone. She stops on the blonde's neck and the slight bruise forming, a bruise Naya had given her in the form of a hickey.

That knowledge alone has her heart jackhammering in her chest. Nervously. Excitedly. She isn't sure which one.

Heather shifts and from her peripheral vision Naya can see the dancer biting her bottom lip. She looks embarrassed.

_Staring, you're staring at her! _Naya's mind screams.

She snaps her eyes up. So far up she's left looking at the roof. "Um, sorry." Her mouth feels dry when she speaks. "I didn't mean to, ugh…, I mean I'm… sorry?"

Heather laughs softly. It sort of just whispers into the silent trailer. "What are you doing?"

"What?" Naya practically squeaks.

"What are you doing? You're staring upwards and it kind of looks weird, like you're about to have a seizure or faint."

"I just _ogled _you, Heather!" She looks back to Heather although keeps her eyes strictly above the girl's shoulders. "Like out right perved." She adds seriously.

"I think it's okay considering you're practically naked," At Heather's words Naya crosses her arms. Heather looks amused. "_Now _you're being shy?"

Heather kicks one of her legs out and bumps Naya's knee with a little smile, the fabric of her sweats feels incredibly soft on Naya's skin, and it sends small tingles across her thigh.

Now that she has been called out about being scantily dressed, Naya feels slightly uncomfortable. Not to the point it's a bad feeling, but even with Heather being one of her best friends she's still a little awkward. Most people would be. She's also getting cold.

"I don't do shy."

"You _totally _do shy."

Naya breathes a laugh. "Maybe sometimes I do."

Heather smiles a little and looks to her crossed legs, her hands fidget slowly and she inhales deeply. Naya's neck about breaks from trying to _not _look at Heather's chest.

She fails stunningly however and for a long second just unabashedly gawks.

When Heather looks back up however Naya's eyes return to the roof, but then she gets self-conscious about how ridiculous she looks and instead stares at Heather's legs. Her heart is honest to God exploding.

"Are you okay…, about," Heather starts quietly, easily ignoring Naya's uncontrolled staring. She cuts herself off though and Naya curiously glances up.

She doesn't say anything though in reply to Heather's unfinished sentence. Instead they both just sit in silence. It's not awkward exactly, maybe a little uncomfortable because they're both fairly exposed and Naya's having trouble keeping her eyes at eye level. But certainly not awkward, Naya could never feel awkward around Heather.

She's also pretty sure Heather was about to say something about what happened earlier but Naya's racing heart is stopping her from speaking, if she did, she's positive she'd be breathing like she had just run a race.

Heather's eyes are on the ground, studying it carefully.

And finally Naya makes a move, well, a _twitch _really. Her hand. She was going to reach out and stop Heather's own fidgeting fingers but decided against it at the last minute, hence the twitch. But it manages to capture Heather's attention and the blonde rolls her head backwards as a long exhales leaves her mouth. Perhaps a nervous gesture Naya thinks.

"Are you okay?" Heather settles on. Clearly not ready to ask a more defined question.

Naya's okay with that. She probably looks about as nervous as Heather feels.

"Dandy," she embarrassingly husks out, _dandy?_ Really? "Are you?"

Heather's eyebrows fall and she pinches her lips together softly, "I meant about…," rocking her head from side to side she gestures between herself and Naya.

Naya's quick to save the fumbling girl, "I know." She states simply. Her heart lurches with the adrenaline that comes from admitting that she's more than aware that Heather's talking about what they did. "And I'm okay if you're okay?"

There's a slow pause, and then Heather bobs her head once. "I'm okay."

"Then so am I."

"Okay, good. I'm glad that you're like okay, because… I don't know, like um…, you looked worried before. So I wasn't sure."

Naya smiles around her jittery heart beat and keeps her eyes on Heather, "I'm all good, HeMo."

It wasn't a lie.

"I am too." Heather says putting emphasis on each word. Naya's not completely sure why and she furrows her brows in response.

"Good to know," She says warmly.

Heather looks dazed. "We're talking about the same thing right?" She asks. "I mean, I'm talking about us kissing and…, _stuff. _And don't get me wrong, I'm not like uncomfortable or anything about it. Like I said before, it didn't feel weird. But I thought maybe you were because you're acting a little strange."

Trying to keep up with Heather's quickly spoken words, Naya leans forward, Heather watches her patiently.

"I knew what you meant," She assures. "And like I said, I'm okay if you're okay."

God forbid she had forced herself on Heather! She knew she hadn't, it was actually Heather initiating things the most. But the thought still weaselled its way into her head. Along with the confusion as to why she had yet to dress herself, seriously, it was almost embarrassing that she was still kneeling in her underwear.

Heather however didn't seem to mind Naya's state of undress, or her own for that matter and just smiled.

It is a sweet smile, small, but meaningful.

"I just wasn't sure," Heather says softly before she's kicking her leg out again and bumping Naya's knee. "So we're cool?"

Laughing, Naya nods. "Completely."

There's a beat before Heather nudges her leg against Naya again.

"You're a good kisser," she whispers.

Naya's face is suddenly hot as a blush engulfs her cheeks. She can feel her heartbeat in her temples from all the blood rushing to her head and a huge smile apples her cheeks.

The compliment has her thinking about kissing Heather and her eyes flick down to pink lips.

"Thanks," she grins again and bows her head so she doesn't start staring, "so are you."

"Yeah?"

"Totally."

Heather's own laugh is breathy and breathed lightly passed her lips and then she is moving to kneel on her knees, much like Naya.

With a quick hand Heather pushes back her own hair and she looks Naya over. Something Naya doesn't miss.

"Does this…," Heather starts but again she cuts herself off, she looks to her thighs. "What does this mean…?"

"Mean?"

"For us." Heather clarifies.

Naya's heart does a weird jump and she swallows immediately, "Oh," she hadn't thought that far ahead.

"I don't want that to be weird," Heather rushes, "what I just said. I don't even know why I asked, it was stupid, and…, _God_." She laughs nervously and buries her face into her palms for a brief second before looking up, at the roof. Much like Naya had been moments ago, except Heather's glance is out of nerves _not _arousal.

"I didn't mean for it to sound like it did," she adds. Naya watches her carefully and Heather shakes her head. "I'm making things worse." She sing-songs with a shaky smile.

Laughing at the simple fact that Heather sung her words, Naya shifts closer. Shuffling upon her knees she grins at the cute expression Heather is wearing.

It's something between mortified and hopeful.

"Your face looks so funny right now," Naya chuckles, "seriously, if you could see it right now."

Heather smacks her bare arm quickly, "stop making jokes." She says around her poorly hidden grin. "Did I just completely make things awkward?"

"Apparently you did for yourself, if that look is anything to go by." Naya states wriggling her index finger in front of Heather's face, the girl doesn't look amused and Naya breathes out slowly, "what do you want it to mean?" She asks seriously.

Heather's eyes find Naya's knees, and she stares.

The atmosphere feels thicker than it did a moment before and Naya's certain it's from her question. She's putting Heather on the spot, she knows she is. But a part of her really wants to hear the answer. Maybe because she's starting to get confused about everything, well, not _confused _exactly.

She knows what happened earlier and even _why _it happened, it's pretty clear they both have some kind of feelings towards each other that isn't purely best-friend territory. In fact Naya's rather sure it goes beyond a simple attraction as well. She's been attracted to people before and never randomly had sex with them on a couch. Heather seems to be a different story and it's a little unnerving for Naya that she just made out with her friend in a _very _passionate manner. Unnerving in the only sense it feels strangely normal.

Heather's scratches her nails up and down her sweats, before she shrugs. "I don't know."

Nodding, Naya moves closer again. Their knees touch and they're left both kneeling in front of one another.

She expected Heather's answer, mainly because it's what she would say if their roles were reversed.

"Okay," her voice is surprisingly strong, "do you wish it didn't happen?"

Heather's eyes immediately find Naya's. "No, Naya." She says truthfully.

"And you're sure it hasn't made you feel awkward?"

"I feel like I should be asking _you _that."

Naya smiles softly, "paranoid, much?"

"You asked first!" Heather says around a low giggle and Naya licks her lips.

"Okay, okay. Let's just both agree that things _aren't_ awkward."

Heather nods, "but by you saying that, it's now completely awkward." She jokes.

Naya's hand finds her shoulder with a light slap. "Shut up."

"Freedom of speech." Heather states in a serious tone. Her smile dictates otherwise.

Naya's own smile breaks her face and she slaps Heather's upper arm again, "dork."

"Geek,"

"Nerd."

"Ass."

"That escalated fast."

"Can I ask you a question?" Naya says quickly, completely changing the direction of their conversation.

Heather's attentive eyes stay on hers, "and turned around rapidly." She mumbles.

Naya doesn't respond instead continues to talk, "question?" Heather squints at the word. "Can I ask you one?" Naya repeats.

"Of course."

"Okay, so say hypothetically if I were to…, um, _kiss _you again." Naya looks away and wobbles her head, "say I was to kiss you again, would you kiss me back. _Hypothetically_. Would you kiss me back?" Grimacing at her own choice of words, Naya looks back to Heather.

She has no idea what she is doing right now.

Heather's biting her bottom lip, softly.

"Hypothetically?" She asks and Naya nods like some fucking bobble head.

"Hypothetically."

There's a small pause before Heather nods, it's slow but convincing. "Yes." She hushes.

Resisting the urge to smile, Naya looks down. "Okay."

"Okay." Heather echoes.

"Just hypothetically," Naya shrugs and her smile is light.

There's a grin from Heather, "just hypothetically…?"

"If that kiss I mentioned was to happen _now_. Would you be alright with that?"

"Hypothetically, you mean?"

"Yeah," Naya affirms. Her heart racing.

Heather's smile grows and Naya stares at her lips. "Yeah, I'd be alright like hypothetically, that is."

Leaning forward, Naya places both her hands onto the ground on either side of Heather's thighs. She sits up from her calves and in response Heather leans closer.

Their faces are only inches apart.

Naya's stomach curls excitedly. "I'm about to _hypothetically _kiss you." She warns.

Heather's breath is warm when she exhales and Naya smiles when the blonde shuts her eyes in preparation. Golden eyelashes cast shadows on pink cheeks and Naya's hungry eyes drink in every detail.

She tilts her head and closes the gap.

Heather's lips are even softer than earlier and Naya's chest flutters at the feeling of Heather returning the gentle kiss. It's nothing wild. No tongues, just the soft pressing of lips. A quick peck really.

Naya's hands press into the floor harder and she feels Heather's own ghosting up her arms. Goose bumps rise across her skin from the simple touch.

She pulls away from the kiss slowly, keeping her lips close to Heather's.

"Yum." She rasps.

Heather's eyes stay shut and she grins with amusement, "you did not just say that."

Although Naya's heart is beating profusely, she still manages to shrug casually. "I was being cute."

"You ruined the moment."

"Never,"

"You so did."

"But, HeMo, it was a hypothetical moment." Naya says around a grin.

Heather pouts and Naya leans in for another quick kiss. She goes to pull back but Heather's hands cup her cheeks and she rests her forehead against Naya's.

It's a strangely intimate gesture that makes Naya's breath catch in her throat and her fingernails dig into the ground.

"I'm scared." Heather whispers.

Naya instantly shakes her head, their temples touching. "Don't be… please don't be,"

Seemingly thinking she needs to explain further, Heather tightens her hold on Naya. "I mean, no. Not _scared _exactly. Cause it's _you_, y'know? But…, Naya…."

"It's okay," Naya calms without hesitating. "I get it. I do." She nuzzles her nose against Heather's and her own hands move the cup Heather's face as well.

Heather leans into the touch and it sets the butterflies in Naya's stomach off. They grow in size when she looks into striking blue eyes, ones that are watching her with such trust.

She thinks she'd do anything for Heather right now, anything to keep her safe, care for her, make her laugh…_anything_.

The protective bubble in her heart expands and Naya licks her bottom lip. Again these emotions weren't new to her, just new in the context that they were about Heather.

"Do you feel nervous?" Heather asks quietly.

The question has Naya looking down and pressing her forehead against Heather's harder.

"A little." She admits. "But it's not a bad nervous, you know?"

Heather nods.

"And I really like kissing you…." Naya adds with a warm smile, Heather returns it. "I'm serious. My girls' got talent when it comes to her mouth." Her ghetto tone sounds way off but Heather breathes out a laugh anyway.

"Did you hear how wrong that sounded?"

Naya pulls back slightly to shrug, smirking. "I did once I said it."

"I'm ignoring the fact that you basically called me a slut."

"Unintentionally!"

"You have a dirty mouth."

Naya raises her eyebrows, "is that your way of retaliating?"

"How would that be my way of retaliating?"

"Dirty mouth? Really?" Naya asks and Heather looks slightly muddled but still amused.

"You _do _have a dirty mouth, though."

"_Mind _Heather, it's dirty _mind_ not mouth." With a laugh Naya gently taps against Heather's hair line, and Heather lets her hands fall from Naya's face.

With a blush she shakes her head, "Whatever."

Naya, watching as Heather's face and neck grows redder, smiles. "Blush much?"

"Shhh,"

Sucking her lips into her mouth, Naya leans forward and sits up from her calves. She runs her hands to the back of Heather's neck, entwining her fingers together and brushing her thumbs over soft skin. Her chest is directly in Heather's line of sight and she is about a foot taller now, Heather for her part stays still. She watches Naya carefully.

Shuffling forward on her knees, Naya simultaneously pulls Heather into a kiss. It's firmer this time and almost straightaway Heather responds. Lips move against lips gently and imploringly and Naya's skin warms up when Heather's hands slide over her waist.

Her tongue brushes against Heather's teasingly before she pulls it back, and Heather pushes her head forward; effectively pressing their lips together with more force and in turn deepening the kiss. Naya's quick to lean further into Heather, making the dancer's head tilt upward from the angle she's kneeling at. Her hands move to Heather's bare shoulders and she pushes slightly, signalling for Heather to lie down.

Heather does. And without breaking their kiss Naya settles on top of the blonde.

"Don't go getting all claustrophobic on me though…." Naya mumbles between kisses.

Heather's head bumps the ground softly and she smiles against Naya's lips, "I'm _not _claustrophobic."

"Mhmm," Naya manages before nibbling on Heather's bottom lip.

She feels Heather's hands run over her sides and lower back. Little ripples of pleasure ignite across Naya's skin almost immediately at the touch and she inhales sharply, the throbbing between her legs is back and with Heather's lazy but determined kisses Naya's mind is quite quickly becoming clouded with arousal.

She pulls back, breaking the kiss with a 'pop'.

"You're in denial." She says about Heather's claustrophobia and Heather wets her lips with her tongue.

"Then if I get '_claustrophobic' _I'll just switch our positions." She explains simply, leaning up.

Naya twitches her head back, denying Heather the kiss she was going for.

"Then it's probably a good time to tell you that I'm a top." With a grin Naya plants a quick kiss to Heather's lips.

Heather chases her mouth again but Naya's too quick when she pulls back.

"Hate to break it to you, honey, but _I'm _the one that tops." Heather mumbles through a smirk. A smirk that has Naya's butterflies swarming.

Temporarily disabled from Heather's charming grin, Naya finally registers her words. She grins back.

"Oh please, HeMo. You're like a submissive little puppy."

Heather pouts. "You _so _don't know me if you think that."

"I'm on top right now aren't I?"

"You weren't before."

"Not my point, chica." Naya hums. She wriggles a little to get a reaction from Heather before leaning down for another kiss.

Heather eagerly responds, pushing her lips against Naya's almost needily. Her hands tickle up Naya's back and over her shoulders until she's cupping tanned cheeks, and she shifts, pushing against Naya with her body to get her to roll over.

Naya doesn't comply and instead puts more of her weight on Heather, grounding them both in place.

She deepens the kiss by brushing her warm tongue the length of Heather's bottom lip and then pushes it past to meet Heather's own tongue. Heather's hands leave Naya's face and land upon her waist with a firm squeeze. She tries again to push herself up and Naya over, but Naya stays in place. Kissing Heather firmly.

With a muffled grunt that comes mainly from Heather shifting again and disturbing her flow, Naya finally breaks the kiss. Her lips are swollen.

"Stop moving," she breathes through a laugh. "It's distracting."

Heather purposefully wiggles her hips with a grin, "If you'd let me flip us..."

"Not happening." Naya kisses Heather's jaw and peppers light grazes down to her neck and Heather's hands squeeze at her waist and then hips again, she tilts her head back to allow Naya more access however continues to push against the actress.

Naya, moving one hand to grab Heather's own, pulls the blonde's hand from her waist and entwines their fingers.

Heather grips Naya's hand strongly as she allows her arm to be held above her head, and she shuts her eyes. She can feel Naya's skin against her own and the press of Naya's breasts upon hers and her breathing picks up, Naya's lips travel further down her neck until they're skimming across her collarbone and Heather breathes in quickly when Naya nips playfully.

The sensation has her head tilting to the side lazily and with her free hand she runs her fingers through Naya's hair, subtly coaxing the actress back up and towards her lips.

Naya follows her silent instructions and lands a light kiss to the corner of Heather's lips, it makes Heather open her eyes and warm brown ones stare down at her. She smiles and Naya returns it.

"We're making out on the ground." Naya states with an amused look.

Heather nods and Naya lets go of her hand slowly, allowing Heather a bit more movement.

She leans down and places a chaste kiss to Heather's lips before nuzzling into her neck, effectively putting all her weight on the dancer.

Heather's arms encircle around her shoulders and Naya's pleasantly surprised when she's hugged tightly, pulled against Heather's body even closer. It's warm and secure and she breathes in the soft scent of Heather, vanilla and soap.

"Mm, so tired."

Heather's chest rises with a laugh in response and Naya feels long fingers start running through her hair, it's enough to make her shut her eyes tiredly and within moments the once heated moment turns quiet. It's like someone has thrown a blanket over both of them and muffled everything with the beginnings of sleep.

Naya sighs into Heather's neck and vaguely it registers with her that their position is all kinds of awkward; however with little care to that actual fact Naya feels herself drifting into sleep. Heather continues combing through her hair even after Naya's breathing changes into a slow rise and fall of her body.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter will probably be the last. I kind of don't want it to end though, because I've had so much fun writing this.

TBC


	7. Part 7

**Title – **Behind Closed Doors

**Summary: **Heather and Naya get locked in Naya's trailer overnight. Heather gets claustrophobic and Naya gets close.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, never will be. Just enjoy writing. This is RPF.

**A/N:** I just want to say a HUGE thank you to all the lovely reviewers who have taken the time to leave comments. I can't express how much they mean to me. So thank you! I really do mean it. I'd hug each and every one of you if I could! Also _Freakzilla _your reviews on both my stories made me smile so much.

* * *

**-ooo-**

Naya's lips press together lightly as sunlight skims across her closed eyes, she's aware it wouldn't actually be 'sunlight'. Because she's in her trailer and it's not really known to let in much sun, but it's not as dark as before, the room is lighter. Or as far as she can tell with her eyes shut anyway.

Grunting, Naya peeps open one eye.

Blonde hair blurs her vision and she scrunches her nose at the strands that fall over her face, Heather's still under her. Seemingly comfortable under Naya's dead weight. Her arms are now loose around Naya's shoulders and her legs tangle with Naya's warmly. Covering Naya's bare feet with her own sock covered ones.

Propping her head up from Heather's neck and chest Naya stares down at the girl, Heather's hair covers half her face in a messy jumble. It's half out of her ponytail and Naya instantly brushes it back, revealing Heather's calm features. Pink lips are parted slightly and fair eyelashes spread across pale cheeks.

Heather's eyes squeeze tighter at Naya's touch, however she doesn't wake.

Smiling, Naya runs a light fingertip down Heather's jaw. Tracing down her neck and over her collarbone slowly. She's careful to keep her eyes on Heather's face, watching to see if the touches will wake her up. They don't.

Indulging further, Naya continues tickling her way towards Heather's chest. Her heart beats so hard she has to pause for a second to gather her breath and her courage.

Heather's skin is painfully soft, so soft Naya intentionally keeps her touch light. Not wanting to wake the dancer but also not wanting to touch pale skin with anything but the pressure of a fairy. She travels her touching lower, skimming across the swell of Heather's right breast and the fabric of her bra. Small goose bumps rise on Heather's skin at the touch and Naya smiles, tickling down across Heather's abs.

She's pretty sure she's never felt more excited in her life when it came to simply _touching _someone. Or in her case, tracing an invisible path down Heather's body at an unbearably slow speed. But if her racing heart and dry mouth are anything to go by then she's definitely excited.

Stopping her movements Naya flattens her palm against Heather's warm abdomen, just below her breasts.

Heather doesn't stir and the steady rhythm of her breathing has Naya relaxing.

With a still gentle touch, Naya slides her palm across well-defined abs and down to the waistband of Heather's track pants. Her breathing has picked up and she holds her breath at the fear of it waking Heather, it makes her lungs burn but she ignores the feeling and instead dances her fingertips over Heather's track pants. She's not sure what she is doing or even why she's so nervous, but when Heather stirs in her sleep and leans her head sideways Naya's hand flies away from the dancer so quickly it kind of hurts.

Heather's hair has fallen over her face again and Naya's careful to push it back, tucking the blonde strands behind Heather's ear.

Heather's eyes again squeeze tighter at the contact and Naya finds it weirdly endearing, testing to see if Heather responds a third time she sweeps her fingertips across her forehead. As expected Heather's eyes close tighter, although this time she actually stirs awake.

Naya's hand hangs suspended in the air as blue eyes look up.

"You had hair on your face." Naya explains.

Heather blinks a couple of times before licking her lips, "Okay." She says around a tired grunt.

"Mmmh."

"Did we fall asleep again?"

Naya looks around the trailer in response, it's lighter. Morning.

"Guess so," She mumbles in thought and Heather props herself up on her elbows. It brings their faces even closer together.

"You alright?"

Naya looks back to Heather, who is outright staring at the side of her face and nods firmly.

"Tired still, you're comfy and all…. But a pillow would have been nice."

Heather smiles, "there was a couch right near you, you could have moved there anytime."

Naya's own smile reaches her mouth and she shakes her head, "you had me in a bear hug, I was lucky I made it through the night without being compressed into dark matter…or something." In truth she kind of liked Heather's embrace. It was secure, safe.

Heather laughs, "Whatever, you loved it."

"Mmmh," Naya smiles, "maybe."

"Oh come on y-"

Heather stops abruptly when the trailer door groans, like actually _groans_. It rattles a second later and Naya sits up. She eyes the door warily when it again rattles and then a voice is heard. It is muffled, although still easily understandable.

"_It's not opening." _

Both Heather and Naya tense at Dianna's light voice. Naya's not sure if she's thankful someone is finally around or nervous.

"_Is it locked?" _That's Lea's voice. She sounds distracted or maybe just tired, Naya's certain it's only early.

Dianna speaks again, _"I don't think so. It shouldn't be. It's just not opening." _

"_Maybe she's not here yet." _Lea says.

"_I saw her car in the parking lot."_

Shifting to her knees, Naya squints at the door. Her sleep addled brain makes things seem far more complicated than they are. For starters she's seriously confused about why Dianna's trying to get into her trailer in the first place; usually they meet on set or before make up.

Sparing a glance to a blank-faced Heather, Naya licks her lips wetting them.

"Di?" Her voice is raspy from sleep.

From the other side of the door Dianna replies, _"Naya?"_

"Yeah." She confirms.

Realizing she's still very much unclothed Naya stands with panic. Her heart is in her throat and she's terrified beyond simple thought. Heather stays sitting.

"_Are you alright? You sound off…, can we come in?" _Dianna inquires.

Naya claws Heather's shoes from the floor frantically before facing the door, "knock yourself out." She says loudly, almost sarcastically, before shoving Heather her shoes.

Heather fumbles with them.

"_The door seems to be locked." _Lea informs Naya needlessly.

"It's not locked." Naya states. She grabs a top from the ground and throws it at Heather, thankful to see the girl has her shoes on. "Get up, quick." She whispers.

Heather complies instantly and stands clumsily on her feet, it's only then that Naya remembers her ankle and gingerly she grabs Heather's elbow to steady her.

"You good?" She asks quietly.

Heather nods.

The door is pulled again and creeks lowly, although it still does not open. _"It's locked, Naya." _Dianna says.

Grabbing for the t-shirt that lying on the ground, Naya pulls it quickly over her head. She can see Heather doing the same from near her. Although she notes Heather is not half as panicked as she is. Is panicked the right word? Startled? Put-out? Nervy?

Either one really.

Breathing heavily Naya looks for her jeans, tossing her head back and forth rapidly. "It's _not _locked, trust me." She says to Dianna. She's a little busy trying to clothe herself to further explain however Heather, now fully dressed, makes her way over to the door.

She pushes on it with both hands at the same time Dianna is pulling and Naya turns away. She ends up on her hands and knees a moment later, scuffing her bare legs upon the ground in search of her apparently invisible jeans.

"Naya." Heather says loudly a second later, Naya doesn't look up. "NAYA! Would you help instead of doing…that?" Heather's watching her with a frown and Naya stands slowly, the dancer is still pushing against the door.

"_Is that Heather?" _Dianna inquires lightly, _"Is Heather in there as well?"_

"No, it's some unicorn that sounds like her Di, what do you think?" Naya bites sarcastically.

"_Hello, Heather." _Dianna greets, ignoring Naya easily.

Naya holds back on the eye roll, "Seriously?"

"Hi, did you bring coffee?" Heather answers and Naya looks to her incredulously.

"What the hell Heather? Coffee?"

Heather's shrug is light, "What? She always brings coffee in the morning."

"But you're asking this now?" Naya says blankly, before lowering her voice and whispering, "Where's my pants?"

Heather shrugs again, being completely unhelpful.

"_I brought coffee." _Dianna confirms.

"_But we didn't think you'd be here, Heather. So unfortunately there's only three." _Lea adds.

"I'll just share with Naya."

Fake glaring, Naya pinches her lips together. She holds back her smile, "Bitch."

Heather doesn't miss a beat, "whore."

"…Slut."

"Shut up, find your pants."

"_Find whose pants?"_

Blanching at Lea's question, Naya sends a warning look to Heather. "No one's!" She yells, "Go on, talk more loudly won't you?" She whispers to Heather. The dancer covers her mouth and smile simultaneously.

With a shrug that only moves one shoulder, Heather takes a step towards Naya. Just one. "She hears like a bat." She explains.

"_It's true I do, I have very good hearing." _

"Oh my God, seriously?" Naya's sure her heart can't take any of this. She looks to Heather purposefully before mouthing 'my pants?' She's not risking Lea overhearing her again.

Thankfully, Heather seems to be good at reading lips because she mouths back a silent 'I don't know.'

It's not the news Naya wants to hear, or really lip read. She's not exactly feeling very confident without her pants, and there'd be a whole lot of explaining to do if Dianna figures out how to get the door open and sees Naya scantily dressed. She doesn't think either one of them would recover from the embarrassment.

"_Why are you in there Heather?" _Dianna asks in a clear voice.

Heather looks confused before she's turning to face the door again, "I don't understand what you mean!" She screams. Naya cringes from the sheer volume.

"_What she means is how come you are in Naya's trailer when you're not meant to be on set today?" _Clarifies Lea.

Naya frowns, "she's allowed in my trailer anytime."

Heather's screaming over her, "We've been stuck in here all night!"

"_Are you guys playing games right now? You're holding the door shut aren't you?" _Dianna questions with amusement.

Naya's not sure if she's proud or offended at the fact Dianna thinks her and Heather would pull a prank so childish. Although in thinking that, she's also aware that Heather and her have pulled quite a few lame pranks. Fake flies in water, fake vomit. The old jump out of a closet one. But still. She's not about to lock herself in her trailer all night for a prank.

"We're serious." She declares. "We've been in here all night. The door isn't locked."

She hears Dianna laughing a second later, _"Get out." _She giggles with mirth.

"Would if we could." Heather mumbles.

Naya walks forward, closer to Heather. "Look you know the doors stuck, even the both of you can't open it. It's been like that all night. And my phones dead so I couldn't call for help."

Dianna calms her giggles, _"Heather's?" _

"I don't have it on me."

"_You are actually stuck in there?!" _Lea screams stridently.

Naya grimaces, "We can hear you fine, Lea. You don't have to scream." She states.

Lea screams back a moment later, _"I'm sorry!" _

"It's okay!" Heather yells and Naya rolls her eyes at the dancer, she's half annoyed at the fact Heather's also screaming, but also half amused. "Maybe if you called 911…?" Heather adds seriously.

"_Do you think it's needed?" _Dianna asks softly.

Naya's quick to move into Heather's personal space, and lightly she grabs her wrist. Squeezing it gently. "No. No it's not needed." She informs, ignoring Heather's pleading eyes. "HeMo's just claustrophobic."

"_Heather's claustrophobic?" _Questions Dianna, almost worriedly.

"_Are you okay?!" _Lea screams, Naya cringes.

"I'm not claustrophobic and I'm fine." At her words Heather tries to wriggle her wrist free.

Naya doesn't let go, in fact she tightens her hold. "She's lying." She states.

Lea responds, _"About being fine?"_

"No, about being scared of small spaces…" Naya simplifies.

"_Oh, sweetie." _That's Dianna.

Heather shakes her head, "No, it's fine. Seriously. Just pull the door and I'll push Dianna." She smacks her palms against the door forcefully, taking Naya's own arm with her.

Naya yanks Heather's arm back a second later, "calm down, would you?" She snaps. She almost apologizes at Heather's startled look but Lea screams over any words Naya might have said.

"_I thought you said you were fine, Heather!"_

"She is." Naya says back, however Heather starts smacking at the door again. Naya's arm is again jolted with the erratic action.

"_Who's banging on the door?" _Dianna asks calmly.

"It's me."

Naya pulls on Heather wrist again, "It's not helping though is it?"

"If you'd let me go it might." Heather says simply, before turning back to face the door. "Are you pulling Dianna?"

"_She is not!" _Lea notifies in another needless scream.

Naya shakes her head, "Again, Lea. We can hear you fine without you yelling." She pulls Heather's palm away from the door and Heather yanks it free from Naya's hold. Naya just stares at her, she's not sure if she's upset by Heather's quick action or regretting her own. But either way they both sort of just stare at one another for a long second.

Heather's eyes are hard to read, clouded by something Naya can't put her finger on. It's unsettling and her stomach tightens coldly.

"_Okay, Heather?" _Dianna calls, Naya hears movement from outside.

Heather looks away and stares at the door again, "Yeah?"

"_On three you push and I'll pull, alright?"_

"Perfect." Turning to face Naya, Heather whispers quickly. "Find your pants before this door opens."

Pushing the cold ball in her stomach out of her mind, Naya leans closer. "You're wearing my top." She points out in a whisper.

Heather ignores her, "Pants. Now."

Pursing her lips together Naya turns around, scanning the small trailer with squinting eyes. She hears Dianna speak up clearly.

"_One, two…Three." _

Heather pushes against the door strongly. Her palms dig into the hard surface so forcefully Naya bites her lip worriedly. She doesn't say anything though. She just keeps searching for her elusive jeans.

When nothing happens, Heather grunts. "Are you pulling?"

"_Yes, it's not moving." _

Naya glances up slowly, "See, I told you it's stuck."

"Unhelpful." Heather deadpans.

Naya's still not sure what the look in Heather's eyes is. But she's starting to think it's worry, or fear, or maybe panic. Either way she shouldn't be reacting so strongly to it. But She is. Heather's eyes are really expressive sometimes and it makes Naya feel restless knowing she doesn't know how to calm her friend.

"_I'll help Dianna pull, Heather start pushing on my signal!" _Lea shouts.

Heather looks away from Naya, "Okay."

It's then that Naya's jeans make their position known, the dark denim peeks out from under the couch and Naya snatches them up like they're gold. Or Tequila.

She hugs them to her chest tightly, "Got them," she notes to Heather's back, "they were under the couch. I don't know why I didn't see them before."

When Heather just nods, Naya quickly slips her pants on. It takes away some of her nervous energy just being fully dressed, even if she's wearing Heather's shirt and Heather is wearing hers. She's dressed. It's fine.

"_Push, Heather!" _Lea instructs.

Heather does. Just as forceful as before.

Nothing happens and after a few more seconds Heather rests her forehead against the door heavily, it knocks softly and she exhales roughly.

"Oh God, we're never getting out of here. Seriously call 911 or something, maybe the fire brigade?"

Naya deadpans her response, "Calm down."

She doesn't expect Heather to turn around like a whip with a flushed face, and it startles her into a frown.

"I can't breathe in here!"

Naya's speechless but Dianna speaks up.

"_Heather?"_

Turning back to the door almost needily Heather rests her palms against it again, "Dianna, I can't breathe. Please just call for help." She manages to choke out.

The sound of Heather's voice snaps Naya out of her silence and she practically runs to Heather, her hands immediately find the blondes back and she rubs comfortingly.

"No, Dianna don't. She's fine." Naya states firmly before turning to look at the side of Heather's face, she pushes back her hair slowly. "You're fine, okay? Just stay calm."

Heather's chest is rising far too quickly and her breathing has become irregular.

Naya frowns, "And breathe, focus on breathing HeMo." She adds. "You're just panicking. Everything is fine though, alright?"

Heather doesn't even seem to be listening to her and it worries Naya how quickly Heather's panic has come about, although she thinks it started when she had begun pulling on the blonde's wrist. A sickening guilt has Naya swallowing bitterly and Heather bends over, her hands rest upon her knees for support.

"I can't breathe. I can't breathe."

Heather's whispering quietly but Naya hears her easily and leans down, rubbing her hand across Heather's shoulders with more strength.

"Yes you can. You're fine." She comforts. Her own panic makes her heart jump weirdly.

It's really only when Heather sobs out Naya's name in a tiny whimper, does Naya take action.

She cups Heather's cheeks firmly and tries to force Heather to stand up straighter, Heather resists.

"Heather, you're fine."

Another dry sob, "I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Naya strongly confirms, "Come on stand up straighter." She tightens her grip on Heather's face and manages to get her to stand up properly. "Just breathe."

"Stop," Heather shakily exhales, attempting to pull away.

"Hey…, _hey_. HeMo, it's alright chica." Naya's heart is beating frantically but she manages to sound at least calm and even a little reassuring. And Heather stops moving. Naya smiles warmly.

"_What's going on?!" _Lea asks, screaming over Heather's heavy breathing.

"She's having a panic attack I think…" Naya explains, keeping her gaze on Heather. "It'll pass, I promise." She assures when Heather keeps breathing erratically. "You just have to calm down." Naya tries.

She isn't sure what she can do to help, Heather's cheeks are flushed yet at the same time she looks pale and her legs are shaky. And Naya doesn't know what will help. She doesn't know and it makes her feel sick.

"_Is she sitting?"_ Lea gently inquires a moment later.

Naya shakes her head worriedly. "No."

"_Sit her down, if she keeps breathing so heavily she might pass out." _

"Sit down." Naya instructs. Heather does instantly and kneels on her knees so quickly that Naya supports most her weight on the way down. She's quick to crouch next to Heather. "You alright?"

Heather shakes her head and huffs out a broken exhale.

"Follow my lead okay? Just like this…" Naya takes in a deep breath, "can you do that?"

Heather again shakes her head and clumsily reaches for Naya's hand. It brings the butterflies back and Naya leans closer enclosing her fingers strongly around Heather's.

"Just try for me. One deep breath." She pushes.

When Heather still doesn't attempt to slow her breathing Naya squeezes her hand.

"Heather, please."

Finally Heather takes a shaky lungful of air, her breath hitches from the apparent strain and she blinks heavily. Naya almost deflates with relief as she smiles warmly.

"Good girl."

"_Heather, you're going to be fine sweetie. I'm going to get someone else to help get this door open, okay? So just hang in there. I'll be right back. Lea's still here. She'll stay with you both." _Dianna explains with concern.

"_Just remember to breathe slowly." _Lea adds.

Naya can hear Dianna moving, _"I'll be real quick, I promise. Just listen to Naya. Keep following her breathing."_

Naya looks away from Heather and too the door, "thanks Di!"

She hears more moving and then Dianna talks again, it's to Lea.

"_Lea, hold the coffees." _

"_Keep her breathing slowly, Naya." _Lea instructs pointedly.

Naya clenches her jaw, "I am." She says strongly. "I am, she's okay. Alright? I've got her." She combs her fingers through Heather's hair reassuringly and Heather leans into the touch. "Deep breaths. You alright?"

Heather nods.

"Okay." Naya says around another warm smile.

"My chest feels tight."

"I know it does."

Heather breathes out unevenly, "I like seriously couldn't breathe for a minute."

Smiling, Naya nods. "I know, you kinda scared me. Just keep calm, I'm right here with you. Okay? And Dianna will be back any minute with help and then we'll be free." She says with a grin.

"Freedom sounds nice." Heather smiles, it helps calm Naya's still very much alert state.

"Are you still gunna deny you have claustrophobia?" She runs her hand over Heather's back soothingly. "Because after what just went down, I'm pretty sure you're going to have a hard time explaining that away."

Heather smiles again, and squeezes Naya's hand. "Shhh, no speaking."

"Dork."

It goes silent. Not a bad silent. Just silent. The kind that comes around when there's nothing else to say or _too _much to say. Naya's not sure what one it is for them, she's still put-out by Heather's abrupt panic attack. She's seen someone having a panic attack before, and she herself has experienced the frightening feeling of not being able to breathe or calm down. But to see Heather going through that is oddly more traumatizing than it should be.

She thinks it might be because Heather's such a strong willed person, always smiling, dancing, and doing incredibly difficult dance moves. It's a strange feeling when someone so strong starts to break, even if it's only a small crack in their exterior. It's sort of left Naya feeling on edge. Well not sort of it _has. _And she isn't sure if comforting Heather is going to help ease that ball of worry in her gut or make it worse, simply because Heather _needs _the comfort in the first place.

Either way she's gripping Heather's hand so tightly she's positive Heather's lost feeling in her fingers.

Although Heather isn't showing any discomfort, she's just watching Naya with this relaxed smile on her face and a sparkle in her eye. It's an emotion Naya can't place. But a _good _emotion. It's one she hasn't seen Heather direct her way before and it causes her chest to constrict in a way that's not completely uncomfortable.

"_You've both gone quiet, are you okay?" _Lea's voice breaks the silence and Naya shakes her head with friendly annoyance.

She doesn't look away from Heather when she speaks, "fine."

"_And Heather?" _

"I'm okay." Heather assures quietly.

"_I honestly can't believe you two spent the night in there. Are you sure the door isn't locked somehow?"_

Still keeping her gaze on Heather, Naya shuffles closer. "Trust me. We've tried everything to get out. It's not locked."

"_Dianna should be back any minute, so we'll have you two out in no time. No time at all." _Lea says brightly, Naya's a little thankful for the enthusiasm.

Although the thought of someone else finding out that Heather and herself got stuck in her trailer all night is a little humiliating.

"This is almost embarrassing." She laughs tightly.

Heather grins.

"_Naya, no one is going to make fun of the fact you got stuck in your trailer." _

With another laugh that's more a breath than anything Naya looks away from Heather and at the door, "you and I both know that's a lie." She directs at Lea.

She hears a small puff of air from the brunette that sounds like a chuckle, _"A little one. But it is kind of a funny situation."_

"When I'm old and grey I _might _be able to laugh about it." Naya states, she leans closer to Heather, capturing her attention. "You still okay?"

She's a little put off by Heather's silence. But she thinks it might be because Heather's embarrassed by her panic attack. Not that she needs to be.

When Heather nods, Naya smiles.

"_Did you manage to get any sleep in there?" _Lea muses in the form of a question.

Naya's smirk grows and she raises her eyebrows at Heather, "amongst other things."

Heather slaps her knee lightly a grin taking over her features.

There's some noise outside and then someone knocks on the door, quick and loudly.

"_I'm back, I've got Jenna." _Dianna informs, she sounds out of breath.

There's another knock, which Naya thinks might be Jenna and then said girl is speaking.

"_I've been filled in on what's going on." _

Dianna speaks directly after, _"Heather, sweetie. Are you okay now?" _

Naya looks at Heather with concern but Heather's now looking to the door.

"Peachy!" She answers.

There's another knock and Naya squints.

"Who's knocking?"

Dianna answers, _"It's Jenna."_

"Why?"

"_I don't know much about doors, but I think it might be stuck." _Jenna puts in.

Naya glances to Heather who shrugs.

"You think?" Naya says. Perhaps a bit too sarcastically.

Jenna ignores her and keeps talking, _"I think it's broken actually."_

Instantly Heather's eyebrows raise, "What?"

Naya's quick to follow with a mild, "Why?"

Jenna again ignores it, _"If we somehow managed to lift the door up a few centimetres I think we could get it unstuck, the bottom of your door is closer to the ground than mine. So maybe it's been put out of place and when it's shut it has become wedged." _

"Okay…?" Naya drawls. She's not even trying to hide her confusion.

More knocking fills the trailer.

"Knocking is not gunna open the door, Jenna." Naya adds.

Jenna's voice comes across more distant when she speaks, _"Actually that's Lea now."_

"Why are you all knocking?"

"_I'm seeing if there's a weak spot." _Lea states.

Heather frowns in thought, "That makes no sense." She mumbles and Naya kind of has to agree.

She looks around the room unconsciously, draping her eyes over the couch and floor and then back to Heather. Heather's shoe laces can be seen even though she's kneeling and Naya notes they must be untied. She also realizes she hasn't got her boots on and with another quick glance around the room she nudges Heather.

"Where are my shoes?" She whispers.

Heather doesn't even need time to think, "Right behind you." She answers.

Naya's quick to reach for them, letting go of Heather's hand to grab the brown shoes. She stands once she has them and clumsily tugs her left boot on. Heather stays kneeling.

"_Okay, can you both try and get a grip on the door and lift? Lea, Dianna and I will do the same this side. Trust me on this, it'll work." _

Listening to Jenna carefully, Naya stomps her other boot on before looking down at Heather.

"Um…Okay?" She replies. She shrugs a beat later and Heather crawls over to the door, sliding her fingers under the crack easily and waiting for Naya.

Hesitant, Naya walks over to the door. She grabs the handle in one hand and places her free hand, palm side down, upon the surface of the door. She keeps her eyes on Heather, who is adjusting her grip under the door.

"Okay, we're ready. I think." Naya notifies.

Heather speaks to the door, "So we're pulling up?"

"_Yes!"_ That's Lea.

Dianna's voice soon follows, _"Okay, everyone lift!" _

They do, and Naya's sure she's about to strain something when finally the door shifts and clicks loudly. She lets go of the handle and pulls back.

"Shit, what was that?"

"_Keep lifting I think it's working." _Jenna answers.

Naya doesn't comply, "But did you hear the sound?"

It's Heather who answers her, "Naya, honey, we all heard. Now help us lift."

"I'm just sayin'. It's like legit broken…. I don't even know how that could have happened."

Heather lightly pokes the side of Naya's knee, "Stop mourning for the door." She says around a grin.

Naya smirks, before grabbing the handle again and lifting the best she can. Which isn't much. She's sure Heather and the others are doing all the work. But she still groans as though she's putting in the effort.

The door cracks a moment later and shifts again before it literally just pops open. It seems easier than Naya thinks it should have been, but she's not complaining and neither is Heather. Who very quickly stands, pushing Naya out the way as she heaves the door open completely.

The first person Naya sees is Jenna, and behind her stands a worried Dianna and a pleased looking Lea.

"Oh, sweet freedom." Heather mutters quickly, flying down the few steps that lead up to the trailer and past the others.

Jenna smiles, "It worked!" She breathes and Dianna steps next to her.

"Are you okay?" She asks, to both of them. But Heather's too busy running her hands through her messy hair and inhaling the cool morning breeze, so Naya answers.

"Yeah, fine. Thanks for helping." She smiles at Dianna and then directs her attention to Heather. "Am I really that bad company?" She asks.

Heather grins back. "I think you know you're not."

"I'm having my doubts." Naya jokes, enjoying the wide smile Heather gives her. It's only when Lea is standing in her view that Naya sees the bemused look on the singers face.

"Um…." Lea starts. She's holding the coffees Dianna brought. "Are you wearing Heather's top?"

Naya looks down quickly, blushing. _Shit._ "What? No." She looks to Heather swiftly and sees the dancer crossing her arms slowly, trying to hide the shirt she's wearing.

"Then why is Heather wearing yours?" Dianna asks carefully.

Heather looks so embarrassed that Naya wants to shield her.

"Oh my God." Heather breathes under her breath.

Naya manages a louder, "what?" And regrets it immediately when Lea pipes up.

"You are both wearing each other's shirts."

Naya side-eyes a very red Heather, "I tried to tell you." She says simply.

Heather looks offended, "I was kind of panicking." She deadpans.

From near Naya Jenna frowns, "I'm confused."

"I'm not." Dianna softly states with a knowing little smile. Naya's heart dips and then flutters and then dips again and she isn't sure if Dianna knows something, or if she's misinterpreting the actresses smile. But it makes her skin prickle with adrenaline.

She points at Dianna strongly, not threateningly. "No, okay. Just be quiet Agron. Heather, I'm driving you home." She ends by pointing at a still blushing Heather and Lea frowns.

"You have to be in make up in thirty minutes, Naya."

Naya already moving towards Heather, "Call it a sick day, Heather, car. Now."

Dianna again smiles, "Already bossing her around, huh?"

Naya couldn't be more embarrassed right about now.

"I don't boss her around. I've been trapped in my trailer all night, I'm tired and annoyed and I just want to sleep."

Lea forces the coffees in Naya's face, causing her to stop in her attempts to reach Heather.

"I can have a talk to Ryan if you'd like?" She says modestly. It's the last thing Naya expected to hear and a grateful smile curves her lips up.

"Please."

"I'm still confused, why are you wearing Heather's top and why is it inside out?" Inquires Jenna with frown.

"We're going. Naya?" Heather squeaks out. She's uncomfortable, Naya can tell.

So with a casual, "Coming," Naya steps past Lea. Grabbing Heather's upper arm securely and tugging her into a walk. She turns back to look at Dianna directly, "Not a word." She warns lightly.

Dianna zips her lips.

"And thanks again you guys, seriously. I mean it." She adds. She feels like she should be saying more in the way of thanks, but she's too embarrassed by Dianna calling her out to think coherently. That, and Heather looks beat-red.

Lea's waves her free hand absently, "Go home, get some sleep. I'll talk with Ryan." She says nicely. She seems clueless to Dianna's realisation.

"Call me later!" Dianna quickly yells, she's smiling again and Naya's heart picks up pace.

Playing it casual Naya shakes her head, "Not on your life!" She says with a quick grin.

She pulls Heather into a lame jog and faintly hears Jenna's voice as she and Heather make their way to her car.

"_I'm missing something aren't I?" _

**-ooo-**

"Well that was completely mortifying." Naya groans as she drops into her car, her body feels heavy.

Heather's getting in the passenger's side a moment later, her hair is still messy. Naya thinks they must look a right sight, with her wearing Heather's shirt inside out and Heather still blushing horribly. She's glad no one's around to see them. Her car offers some privacy at least.

"My face feels like a hot plate." Heather states. Running her palms over her cheeks slowly, "I think my face gave away everything." She adds lowly.

Naya can't help the smile that pulls at her lips, and she places her hands on the steering wheel.

"You were like an emergency beckon." She says around a soft chuckle, Heather buries her face in her hands. "But it was only Dianna."

"Hmmh?"

Naya keeps her eyes on Heather as she clarifies, "It was only Di who seemed to suspect anything, Lea and Jenna were clueless."

Heather nods and finally looks up from her hands. She's not as red anymore. Instead a light pink covers her cheeks and neck. It has Naya staring.

"You know Dianna will fill them in though, right?"

"Bad thing?" Naya quickly asks. "Or good thing?"

Heather smiles gently and shrugs, "bit of both?"

Naya can't tell if Heather's nervous or worried about the situation, but the glint of panic in her eyes isn't there so she thinks it's probably a good sign. Plus Heather's smiling. She wouldn't be smiling if she was uncomfortable, unless it was a fake smile, but Naya knows what Heather's fake smile looks like and the one she's getting now isn't it. She grins back in reply to Heather and squeezes the steering wheel lightly.

"I'm okay if you're okay?" She hushes.

Heather's quick to breathe a laugh, "I'm okay."

"Then so am I."

"Nerd."

"Dork."

"You love it."

"Mmmh."

**-ooo-**

THE END

* * *

**A/N: **If I get enough interest I may start a sequel, (a more in-depth look into their developing relationship) thanks for reading! I've had so much fun writing this. Please let me know your thoughts on a sequel :)


End file.
